Season 2 and a half
by LornaCat
Summary: Started after I saw the season 2 finale, this is an alternate future for all of the major storylines from that point forward.
1. Chapter 1 Seven Days

Spoilers: Potentially all of seasons 1 & 2, heavy on the end of season 2. Season 3 never happened!

The rating reflects what you might see on a typical episode. On that same note, the first few chapters are heavy on drama but it will be more mixed with humor in later chapters.

_Prologue_

It had been a week since Orson brought Bree flowers, a whole week since she invited him in for coffee, and just one week and a day since Orson ran down Mike with his car. Wisteria Lane hadn't seen much of the Mayer's since that night, what with Julie staying with Karl and Susan spending most of her time at the hospital. What had made Orson come to Wisteria Lane the morning after his vicious attack? Its inhabitants were no strangers to scandal, but they had yet to discover Orson's motives, or his intentions. Perhaps Mike still had a few skeletons left in his closet as well...

Chapter One - 7 Days

"Mom?"  
Susan looked up to see Julie standing in the doorway of the hospital room.  
"Julie, what are you doing here? I thought you went home with your father." Her voice was soft and hoarse, her throat sore from crying.  
"I didn't want you to be alone" Julie shrugged, trying to muster a smile. She could see how red her mother's eyes were, sad to remember how many times she had seen her face like that before. It was alright, she was ready to be the strong one yet again. When her mother's eyes got to be too much to look at, she looked at the man in the hospital bed, still unconscious after seven days.  
"Any changes?"  
"No." Susan replied, a raspy whisper.  
"At least it's not worse, right? The doctors said that first night would be pivotal..."  
_At least it's not me!_ Julie wanted to scream. She wasn't angry at Susan, and certainly wasn't jealous of Mike. She just felt the overhwelmng sense of unfairness and wanted to erase the pain from the hearts of the people she loved. Since the car accident, Karl had lost the charming twinkle in his eye. If her father even felt bad about Mike's condition she did not know, but she could see that Karl knew he had finally lost Susan for good.  
"Are you going to come home tonight Mom?" Julie asked.  
"I don't know, sweetie..." Susan replied, distracted and tired, making Julie wonder if she was going to lose her too.

Gabrielle sat alone at her vanity, like a queen without servants. She'd woken up early that morning, unable to stay in her bed any longer than she had to for sleep. She had taken a long bath, thinking about how Susan had been when Karl left her; always in bed, always crying, relying on Julie to take care of them both. Gabrielle had thought about it as she ran a warm washcloth over her arms and legs...she didn't have a child, she felt no tears in her eyes, and she had been compelled to get out of bed the moment her eyes had opened to the morning sun. She had taken no pleasure from soaking in the warm water, and now she was staring at her face in the vanity mirror, a face she had been studying for two hours as she meticulously applied her expensive makeup and styled her well-groomed hair.  
_You did this_ a voice kept telling her. _You did this._ All she could see in her mind was Xiao Mei in Carlos' arms, but the voice didn't match, it didn't agree. It told her it was all her fault, and it reminded her of her blind desire for a baby, reminded her of taking an illegal immigrant in so she could have a maid to pick up after her, and of giving her husband an excuse for his actions by finding affection from a teenage boy. It was almost a game trying to decide which was the worst torture; her visions, her voices, or seeing that face in the mirror. Cold, dead eyes over thin, pursed lips, surrounded by skin that had lost its formerly healthy glow. Gabrielle broke eye contact with herself just long enough to reach for a deeper shade of blush.

Danielle heard a knock on her bedroom door. She gave no answer, as she'd done for the last seven days. She laid in her bed, back to the door, staring out her window all night and taking intermittent naps during the day that seemed to give her no rest at all. Bree was giving her space, giving her time, but every time Danielle heard that knock on her door, her heart would split in two. Half of her wanted her mother to walk through the door, lay down next to her on the bed and cradle her until everything was OK again. The other half was hardened to everything and everyone, and wished her mother would never knock again. But Danielle asked for neither of these things, because the truest part of her heart was the tender insides spilling out from between those two halves. Hurt from losing Matthew, and guilty for mistreating her mother, who had almost _died_ seven days ago protecting her ungrateful daughter. Danielle was too embarassed, too proud, too hurt to respond to Bree's soft knocking. She was too afraid the rest of her heart would bleed out if she uttered a word.  
So she would wait, listening until she was sure Bree was gone before opening the door and picking up the tray of food her mother left for her three times a day. She would close the door, and wish she could stop crying so she could eat before the food got cold. She didn't know that Bree stood right around the corner, listening to the clink of good china, heart beating fast, waiting until the empty tray made its way back outside the door.  
However long it took.

Sometimes Parker woke up in the middle of the night wanting cookies. Sometimes he would act on his desires, sneaking down the stairs, trying to remember which side of each step wouldn't creak. He hadn't done this in quite a while, and he thought tonight would be as good a time as any to start again. He got as far as the first landing of the stair case before he started to think maybe this wasn't such a good time.  
Parker was only seven years old, but he had heard a lot of crying in his short life. Penny cried a lot; Mommy told him that babies cried because they didn't know how to talk yet, but they still needed a way to tell people when something was wrong. Parker knew what the twins' crying sounded like; he was usually crying along with them. The three of them always seemed to get scrapes at the same time. He had even seen his mother cry a couple times, though she insisted they were 'happy' tears, whatever that meant. The sound that Parker heard from his place on the stairs that night was a new sound. He took his time getting to the next landing. He wanted to see into the living room but didn't want to get caught doing it. Peering out from under the banister, Parker saw the shape of his father sitting on the couch in the dark, head in his hands. There was a blanket folded on the floor next to the couch with a pillow, Daddy's pillow, resting on top.  
There are many ways for a child, a little boy, to lose some of his innocence. One of them is seeing his father cry for the first time.

Zach stood on the lawn of his recently inherited mansion, looking over the 'stupid lake' that was scheduled to be filled in tomorrow, just seven days after the life of its previous owner had been taken. A pond like this, a manmade pond, was the last thing Zach wanted to see each day from his new bedroom window.  
Noah had been right. Zach had been a weak, pathetic excuse for a young man. He had no direction, no backbone. Manipulated by one father, abandoned by the other, bullied by a grandfather that only wanted an enduring legacy, and kept away from the only girl he had ever loved by her meddlesome mother. Zach had not been in the mood to be messed with that day. He had been on his last nerve. Seven days ago Zach learned exactly what he was capable of. He had even caught the look of pride that flashed through Noah's eyes right before his last breath escaped him. He had killed a man, and by taking that life he had made it his own, and finally become a man himself.  
That stupid lake had been at the service of those who used it; pushed around by rowboat oars, shat in by the various animals that inhabited it. That stupid lake would not be used anymore. Zach would not be used anymore. The contractors were scheduled to arrive in the morning, and that stupid lake would be filled in once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2  Connections

Chapter 2: Connections

"Orson, I do appreciate you being here and listening to me ramble on about the soap opera that my life has become, really, but I want to be up front with you..." Bree emerged from her kitchen with a tray of lunch treats for her guest.  
"Let me guess: your life is complicated right now and the last thing you need is a relationship to muck things up even worse."  
Bree gave Orson a chiding smile as she poured them both lemonade. "It's not that, it's just-"  
"So your life isn't complicated?"  
"Yes, it is, but I-"  
"And you _do_ want a relationship?"  
"_No_." Bree insisted, embarassed but more sure than she'd been since she had found Peter and Andrew together. Romantically, she was keeping Orson at a very healthy arm's length until she could sort out her life. It was nice to have a friend in the mean time.  
"Well that's fine, because it's _just dinner_." Orson insisted back. "You know I enjoy any time I get to spend with you Bree...I just want to take you out. I want to show you off." Orson smiled, thinking to himself that if there was ever a woman most deserving of gentlemanly affection, it was this one.  
"And that is not 'just dinner'." Bree replied, raising one eyebrow as if to say _And you know that._ She looked down at her plate, smiling to herself.  
"What?" asked a charmed and curious Orson.  
"You sound like me a few months ago." Bree's smile faltered. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Orson."  
"And what mistake is that?"  
"Trying to force someone into a romance that they are anything but ready to be in."  
Orson nodded, saying he understood completely, and apologized in case he had offended her. Bree, ever the hostess, assured him that it was nothing, but Orson knew pushing Bree too much too soon would only hurt things. More importantly, it would hurt Bree. The last thing he wanted was to cause her any more pain than she had already experienced. He spent the rest of their conversation trying to make her laugh at silly dentist anecdotes, wondering how he ever had the luck of meeting her. Even if it had been in a nut house...and even if the man he was so intent on getting rid of just happened to be her next door neighbor. 

Susan had fallen asleep, head resting on Mike's hospital bed, and she was dreaming about watching the sun set with him. They were on a grassy hill, alone, away from the rest of the busy world, and happy. He reached out, putting a hand behind her head to draw her face towards his, to kiss her...  
It took Susan a moment to realize, as she slowly woke up, that Mike's hand really was caressing the back of her head. It took her another moment to realize exactly what that meant.  
"Mike?" Susan lifted her head to see Mike smiling down at her. "Oh my god, Mike!"  
His expression was labored to say the least, but he didn't mind the minor pain it caused. Susan was smiling back at him with tears in her eyes; this is what he'd come back down to earth for.  
"Hey..." he started, sounding pretty nonchalant for a man who'd just come out of a coma.  
"No no, don't try to talk! I'm going to go get a doctor!" She got as far as the door before she heard his voice again.  
"Susan, wait," Mike croaked, and she obeyed. "This might not be the best time to ask you this, but..." he paused briefly, wincing from some internal pain Susan could only imagine. He could barely move his head side to side, much less get down on bended knee. The time, the place, the off-putting smell of the hospital, none of it mattered to Susan. Mike's brush with death was a dangerous reminder to them both that there was no time to waste when you were trying to get back to the one you loved. Mike took a deep breath, and finally he was able to ask his question.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes." came her simple answer, no hesitation, no thought needed. Through the exhaustion in his face Susan could see how happy it made him, and it was mirrored in her own bright smile.

Tom rubbed the sleep from his eyes - or more accurately, he rubbed the lack of sleep from his eyes. It had been years since he'd slept on a couch, and his back did not belong to a twenty-year-old college student anymore. Hearing the sound of dishes in the kitchen, he turned to see his wife making breakfast.  
"Good morning." he tried greeting her, knowing that she could hear him. She didn't respond, verbally or physically, but kept right on preparing food for the kids. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, taking a swig before setting it down on the counter and heading towards the stairs. The boys needed to be woken up.  
"Lynette." Tom tried again, insistent and pleading. She stopped, one hand on the banister, as if debating whether it was worth turning around. "Please...just say something."  
Lynette turned slowly, afraid to look at his face. She felt awful, treating him this way. She wanted so badly to believe the innoncence that he proclaimed, that he'd only found out about this child when he said he did, but...the dates just didn't line up. There were too many visits. The scene she had witnessed while peering through Nora's windows would play over and over again in her mind, and no matter how sad Tom's eyes became when he stared at her like this, doubt would fill her mind until she was nauseated and couldn't bear to think about it any longer. Her mind would shut off, trying to preserve the love she still had the only way she knew how. She turned back to the stairs, not knowing what else to do.  
"I love you." he said. The desperation in his voice was overpowering, and she knew she had to tell him something in order for them to make it through the day.  
"I love you too." It was almost a reflex, and it scared her to think it could ever become untrue. She looked into his eyes and she knew she couldn't live without him, the love of her life. Maybe soon she would be able to make him understand why she also couldn't be near him just yet.

After cleaning up the lunch she had made for Orson and herself, Bree made Danielle her own special lunch. Danielle had kept the last flower Bree included on her tray, which Bree took as a good sign. It was progress at least. She climbed the stairs, deciding she would try something new today. She set the tray on the floor and put her ear to the door. She could hear music; it was barely loud enough to hear through the door, but it meant that Danielle wanted to experience something normal and familiar. That was a very good sign.   
Bree knocked twice, softly as always. After getting the usual response of no response at all, she knocked again. Still no answer...but it was time to try a little harder. She opened the door slowly, fully prepared to be denied entry, but she was able to get her head in the door without incident.  
"Danielle?" She saw her daughter, lying on her bed, back to the door. She couldn't tell if she was sleeping or just staring out the window. "Sweetie?"   
Danielle stirred, just enough to let her mother know she was listening.  
"I was wondering...If you wanted...I thought maybe we could go shopping...if you're up to it."  
Silence.  
"Or just out for some ice cream." Bree pleaded silently for any kind of communication; a simple 'no' would have made her day. "Just...let me know." That's enough for today she thought, and started to close the door. She was rightfully shocked when she heard a voice coming from the tangled mess of hair and blankets.  
"Mom..."  
Bree froze in place, terrified of ruining the moment. Danielle turned to look at her mother, feeling exactly the same way. She attempted a smile, her trembling lips barely turning upward at all. "...Maybe later."  
Bree practically beamed with joy. "OK." was all she could say in reply, having recieved so much more than she expected after so many days of nothing. She closed the door behind her, feeling renewed and full of new hope, and went downstairs to start planning their dinners.

"You missed a spot." Gabrielle informed Xiao Mei, who was on hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor. Gabrielle hadn't looked up from her nail filing for at least thirty minutes, and yet Xiao Mei had missed quite a few spots in that time.  
"I have missed no spots," Xiao Mei contended, but it fell on deaf ears. Gabrielle would just keep on filing until she grew tired of sitting at the kitchen counter, and then she would tell Xiao Mei to go clean another part of the house. The maid swore under her breath, knowing exactly how much it pissed off her mistress to hear her speak in her native tongue.  
Gabrielle still would not look up from her nails, but something inside her would not let Xiao Mei get away with that tone, no matter what she was saying. "Xiao Mei, when you say 'si san ba'," she began, purposefully butchering the phrase as she mocked her. "I don't understand what it means. But when I say 'deportation'..." she looked up then, for dramatic effect. "You understand what that means, don't you?"  
Xiao Mei tried to keep from smiling, angry but aware of what wrath too much attitude would incur. "That is why I carry baby, Mrs. Solis."  
"Correct." Gabrielle returned to her manicure. "I carried a baby once, Xiao Mei. A nasty tumble down the stairs is all it takes to lose one."  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Xiao Mei did not like where this conversation was going.  
"Try to finish soon." Gabrielle sighed. "The rest of the house needs your attention."


	3. Chapter 3 Support

Chapter 3 - Support

"So...that's pretty much it." Lynette shrugged at Gabrielle. They were in Gabrielle's kitchen, sitting at the counter trying to counteract the effects of their husbands' betrayal with comfort food. The ratio of chocolate buttercream icing to the actual chocolate cake that Gabrielle was eating was a little steep for Lynette's taste, so she'd opted for some Death by Chocolate ice cream instead.  
"Lynette, I am so sorry. This next question might be stupid, but...do you know what you're going to do?"  
Lynette sighed, scraping at the bottom of her carton. "I don't know, I really don't. You saw what I did when I just thought he was having an affair. I almost wish he _had_ cheated, it would make this so much easier." Lynette realized who she was talking to and felt instantly ashamed. "Oh god I didn't mean that, it's not that a cheating husband is easy to deal with, I just-"  
"Honey, in your case, I know exactly what you mean." Gabrielle reassured her, smiling wryly. "So you believe him? That he hasn't slept with her since you were married?"  
"I don't know! That's what's so fucked up about the whole thing. Gabby, I've barely talked to Tom the past few weeks. I think that first week I was in such shock I didn't realize how angry I should be at him. How many holes his story had..." Lynette hadn't taken a bite of ice cream in a while, and she suddenly realized she was scraping at nothing. She put the carton and spoon down, anxiety building now that she had nothing to distract herself with. "You should be glad you don't have kids."  
Gabrielle sensed a change of subject was at hand, so she took the initiative. "I do have one." she revealed, sounding oddly detached and perky since she was still in shock herself.  
"...Huh?"   
"Carlos and I finally found a way to have a baby. And now it's trapped inside the uterus of my evil Chinese maid."   
Lynette eyes widened with surprise. "She's your surrogate?" It finally clicked why Gabrielle was keeping Xiao Mei around. She'd been wondering about that decision.  
"Yes...UGH, I almost threw out all of my beauty products for that girl! And I find her seducing my husband in our dank smelly garage?" Gabrielle went on to explain her genius insemination plan, and how she'd foolishly thought it would be mutually beneficial for everyone involved.  
"Do you think she was planning this all along?"  
"If I ever find out that was the case..." Gabrielle trailed off, shaking her head. It disturbed her to even consider she'd let something like that happen right under her nose.  
"Hey, I went on my little 'vacation' with the kids after seeing Tom with a glass of wine in his hand. You caught Carlos red-handed, I'm shocked I didn't find a dead man in the bushes on my way over here."  
They both sighed at the same time, and grew quiet.  
"Lynette...I'm sorry I kissed Tom. I get it now, why you were so upset."  
"Well I'm sorry I kissed Carlos. And I'm sorry lessons like these are always learned the hard way."  
"I'll be honest, I don't know why you have any sympathy for me. I brought this on myself, didn't I?"   
"Oh Gabby...telling Carlos he could have an affair was not your best idea," Lynette said, making a sad smile cross Gabrielle's face. "But, it was Carlos' choice. Just like it was your choice to have the affair with John. I've seen you change, taking responsibility for your mistake, trying to make up for it...I guess I'm just trying to say that we all need a little sympathy, no matter what. We all need our friends to support us."  
"Except Xiao Mei and Nora." Gabrielle added.  
"Yes, except Xiao Mei and Nora. They can both eat shit and die."  
"Don't forget the rotting in hell."  
"Oh they already have burning pitchforks with their names on them, I'm sure of it." 

When Lynette left, and the effects of their mutual support had started to fade, Gabrielle decided to do what always made her feel better: she went shopping. As she browsed the makeup counters for any new, exciting products, she was unpleasantly surprised to see one of her neighbors emerging from the lingerie department. He didn't have any bags or items in his hands, and the men's department lay just beyond it, but she thought it was a fitting entrance considering his current situation.  
Tom did not look happy to see her either, but he didn't duck away or try to avoid her. He got points for not being a coward. "Hello, Gabby. How are you doing?"  
"Fancy seeing you here, Tom!" Gabrielle greeted him, a smile plastered on her face that was not matched in her eyes. _Guilty until proven innocent_ Gabrielle thought to herself, angry at all men in general. She exaggerated a glance over his shoulder, peering at the underwear. "You know, when a man buys lingerie for a woman, it's really just a gift for himself. Speaking of, are you here shopping for Lynette or Nora?"  
Tom bristled, suddenly aware that Lynette had been talking about their problems to her friends. "Yeah, you're really one to judge, Gabrielle. I wouldn't go throwing stones if you know what I mean."  
Gabrielle almost lost it then, and decided to tell Tom exactly how many stones she could throw if she wanted to. "You're right Tom, I am no one to judge you for having an affair."  
"I didn't-" he started, but got no further.  
"Everyone knows by now about how selfish little Gabby Solis cheated on her poor, innocent husband Carlos. And maybe I deserve a husband that retaliates by cheating on me instead of leaving me. But your wife is one of the strongest, smartest, most beautiful and understanding women I know. She quit her job to raise your children, she even tried to work things out with this bitch that suddenly wants child support after eleven years. I'd say Lynette deserves a hell of a lot more than your pathetic secrets and lies."  
Gabrielle took a small but shameful amount of joy in seeing the color drain from Tom's face, as frustrated as Lynette was at not knowing if Tom had really hurt her as much as they thought he might have.  
"I did not cheat on Lynette." Tom told her, feeling trapped even though he didn't owe this woman anything. "Yes, I kept the truth from her a little longer than I should have but..." He saw the disapproval on Gabrielle's face, and didn't know what else to say. "Nobody's perfect." he offered up with a shrug.  
_Oh, how original_. The disapproval remained on her face, but Gabrielle almost felt sorry for Tom. "That's too bad, Tom. She's worth being perfect for."

Susan rode the elevator up to Mike's hospital room, excited for two reasons. One was the paper bag in her right hand; it contained food that did not come from the hospital cafeteria, since Mike had finally been cleared to eat normal, every day food. The other reason was in her left hand, which struck Susan as rather appropriate. It was the engagement ring that Mike had bought for her, still in its velvety box. She had not tried it on yet; she hadn't even opened the box to see what it looked like. A very special moment had almost been stolen from her by a hit and run driver, and she wanted to preserve what was left of it. It was the reason she'd invited him to a special dinner at her mobile home that night. No matter how much Karl had tried to ruin the surprise, it was still that exciting.  
When she arrived at his door he was awake and waiting for her.  
"Hey, sexy." he greeted her, smiling that smile that would make any woman with a pulse melt. It showed in his face how rapidly he was recovering. Susan liked to think the prospect of their future together played a big part in that.  
"Hey yourself." Susan held up the bag of food.  
"Ohhh, you are a life saver. I'm starving."  
"I thought they were supposed to feed you regardless of how much food I smuggled in." Susan pulled his wheely table over to his bed and sat down next to him, letting him open the delicious smelling meal himself. He started to tear into the paper, but then hesitated.  
"Did you bring the other thing I asked for?"  
Susan smiled, even wider than the smile that had been stuck on her face since Mike had woken up, and held up the small box.  
"Ah." Mike looked a little sheepish. This was all backwards. "Gimme that." He took the box gently from her outstretched hand. "Now close your eyes..."  
Susan settled back on the bed and closed them.  
"Now, imagine we are in a fancy, romantic restaurant..."  
"Like the one where I found out you'd been shot?"  
"Susan." Mike couldn't help but laugh. "OK, scratch that. Who wants all those peeping waiters around anyway. Imagine we are watching the sun set..."  
"Oo, I had a dream about that, right before you woke up!"  
"Susan! Concentrate!"  
"Sorry! OK. Go."  
"Alright. Susan...we've had a lot of ups and downs these past few years. We both kept some things from each other which ended up hurting us a lot, but...we found our way back to each other. I want this to be the last time we have to do that. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...no matter how many times you trip and fall on your face for no good reason."  
Susan laughed, and couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer. Mike didn't seem to mind; he was ready.  
"Susan Mayer, will you be my wife?" he asked, holding out the ring. Susan got her first look at it. It was simple and elegant, just how she wanted their relationship to be from now on.  
"Yes. Yes yes yes!" Susan let Mike place the ring on her finger, and she reached out to hug him. Perhaps she would have to take him up on his offer to move in with him after all.

Susan had laid down next to Mike after receiving her engagement ring, letting him nap while she gazed at the colorless, princess-cut stone. She was glad when she sensed him wake up; she wanted to ask him a few questions.  
"Mike?"  
His eyes were closed but he responded. "Hm."  
"Are you awake? I want to talk to you." Susan propped herself up on her elbow, laying a hand lightly over Mike's stomach.  
Mike took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Sure. Go ahead."  
"I was just wondering...I know you already talked to the police, but do you remember anything else?" Susan hated having another mystery hanging over their heads, and wanted it solved as soon as possible. But she knew pushing Mike wouldn't help the matter. If he didn't remember, he didn't remember.  
Mike humored her, and tried to think about it for a moment. He remembered buying the flowers. He remembered being momentarily pissed at Karl as he did so. He remembered the sound of an engine revving. This was more than your average trauma victim could recall, and he was happy he had retained that much. But all he saw when he tried to picture the driver of that car was a dark blur. He wondered if it really was too dark to tell, or if his subconcious was keeping something from him. Susan knew all of this already, but he repeated his story again for her sake.  
"I'm sorry. You'll be the first to know if any more comes back."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here. I'm glad we're together." Susan sighed happily and laid back down.  
Mike waited.  
"And I am SO glad I have this ring." Susan giggled, and kissed Mike on the cheek.  
He was glad too.

"Mom...what happened to your flip?"  
Bree had finally gotten Danielle out of bed, and they were on their way to the mall to check out the latest summer fashions. Danielle, despite the fact that she needed the practice, was in the passenger seat, staring at her mother's hair.  
"What?" Bree asked, slightly confused.  
"Your hair. It's straight."  
"Oh..." Bree put a hand to her hair, as if she'd just realized she had forgotten to style it that morning.  
"Don't worry, it looks nice."  
"Really?" Bree smiled and stole a glance at Danielle, to make sure she wasn't mocking her.  
"Yeah. It makes you look..." Danielle stopped, not sure if she should continue. She had made a promise to herself that she would be nice to Bree from now on, and try make her feel loved.  
"Younger?" Bree suggested hopefully.  
"Well, sure, but I was going to say...it makes you look...more human."   
Bree smiled, but her eyebrows were furrowed slightly. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."  
Danielle wasn't sure either. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
Bree's smile deepened. "I would be honored, sweetheart."  
"Well...when we were younger, Andrew and I, when you would yell at us - I mean, really snap and yell at us, not just scold us like we were somebody else's children...we actually kind of liked it."  
Bree didn't know what emotion was coming up into her throat, but she felt a revelation coming on.  
"It felt like we had a real mom when you were screaming at us. Kind of ironic, huh?"  
"Danielle..." Bree had to swallow hard to keep from crying. She understood Danielle was trying to tell her how detached she was as a parent. She had always felt that parenting was all discipline and education with a few well planned parties thrown in for good measure, and that being friends with your children wouldn't do them any favors. Her heart was in pain thinking of everything she had lost, having a seventeen-year-old daughter that looked at her like a prison warden with only small flashes of humanity.  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to bring it up, I just..." Danielle could see Bree was fighting her emotions, like she always did. Maybe she _had_ meant to bring it up. Maybe forcing Bree to open up would help them in the long run.  
"I'm almost an adult, Mom. I just want to be friends with you now."  
It worked. Tears started to spill down her face, it was too much at once. Bree's baby girl was almost all grown up and she'd almost let her slip away.  
"Mom, I'm sorry!" Danielle hated seeing the pain, but she knew that there was a Bree whose husband hadn't cheated on her and died, whose son hadn't run away, who remembered what it was like to be young hidden behind all the pearls and teal cardigans.  
Bree was grateful they weren't on the highway anymore, and she pulled over so she could let it all out without driving blind. She started to sob; she wanted the same exact thing, to be friends with her own flesh and blood, but had no idea how to get there. She felt Danielle reach over to hug her, and accepted it as a first step.  
"I want to be like Susan and Julie, Mom. We can do it, I know we can."  
They stayed that way for a long time, Danielle holding Bree, telling her it was going to be alright, just like Bree had done for her on the night of Matthew's death. She remembered how Bree's biological mother, her grandmother, had died, and it occurred to her this would be the hardest and most important lesson Bree would teach her - finally breaking down and becoming human again. 


	4. Chapter 4  My Turf

Chapter 4 - My Turf

Zach stood at the end of his long driveway, watching the road for his visitor. She'd sounded happy when he called, and he hoped she would still feel the same way when she arrived. She was the only one who made him happy anymore, and despite her parents' objections, she had found time and opportunity to sneak away. _Only someone who really cared about me would do that_, he thought to himself.

Julie made sure to drive the speed limit the entire way to Zach's new house; she didn't want to call any attention to herself. If her mother, or even her father for that matter, found out where she was going, there would be shackles in her bedroom when she got back. She thanked her lucky stars she had passed her driver's test on the first try, and that Karl had lent her his car with almost no questions. That's what happened when you played the good girl your whole life, she supposed. She was just as afraid of betraying their trust as she was of simply getting caught.

When her car rounded the bend, the perpetual frown on Zach's face transformed into a grin, and his heart skipped a beat. They waved to each other, and when she got close enough, he could see her grinning too. It had been too long since they had seen each other. Zach gestured for her to go through the open gate, and jogged after the car as she drove up the driveway to park in front of the house.

As Julie sped up the driveway between the perfectly manicured hedges and greener than green lawns, she wondered about how much his grandfather had really been worth. Zach had mentioned an inheritance over the phone, but this was way beyond what she'd imagined. This would be an interesting lunch, to say the least...

Lynette glanced at the car clock as she pulled into her own driveway. _6:45 pm. Could be worse._. Losing Tom at the office had created a little more work for everyone, but she'd beat her goal of 8:00 pm. _Tom better have dinner on the table when I walk through that door..._  
As she opened the door, it took Lynette a moment to realize why she didn't hear her kids running madly through the house. She and Tom had agreed that they should spend a week or more with their grandparents. Lynette's near-silent treatment had prevented the cliche screaming matches that most unhappy couples went through, but they felt it would be just as bad for the kids to witness the obvious tension between them. Tom and Lynette had not shyed away from displays of affection before Nora had shown up in their lives, so uninvited. They knew the kids would sense that they'd stopped, even if they didn't understand what it meant.  
Nora. She was the last thing Lynette wanted to think about, much less see. But there she was, sitting right on the couch, Lynette's couch, as if she hadn't shattered Lynette's formerly happy existence. They did not look the same as they had on the night Lynette had watched through Nora's window, all smiles and carefree; in fact Tom looked very uncomfortable having her in the house. _Good._ Lynette thought. They hadn't heard Lynette come in, and she was about to let them know. Lynette felt like a crazy woman as she prepared to slam the door, because she knew it was just to see Tom's reaction, but she felt it was her right to have a selfishly insane moment with this _thing_ using her furniture.  
It might as well have been a gunshot for how quickly Tom jumped off the couch at the sound. Lynette watched his face closely. He looked guilty, but also relieved. He'd always been the pushover. Maybe Nora had invited herself over, and Tom just didn't have the guts to tell her no...  
"Hi, honey." Tom's voice almost cracked.  
"Long day at work?" Nora completed Tom's greeting; it made Lynette's blood boil instantly.  
Lynette pushed the sympathetic thoughts for Tom out of her mind for the time being and tried not to see Nora's fake smile, instead focusing on the matter at hand. Her first priority was getting Nora out of her house. Her second was getting Nora out of her life.  
"I want another paternity test." Lynette announced.  
Nora's smile turned all the way upside down. "Why?" she snapped. "The first one was accurate."  
"I don't believe you." Lynette replied, flat and without emotion.  
"I saw it too, Lynette." Tom added, if reluctantly. He wasn't even sure his word meant anything with her anymore.  
"I don't. Believe you." Lynette repeated, still looking right at Nora. Lynette could tell Nora was still afraid of her, though she tried hard to hide it behind that trashy sneer. Even so, she had no idea the depths of Lynette's defensive strength. Lynette had made a mistake taking their word for it that this girl was Tom's child, but Nora had made a bigger one in choosing the Scavo's as a target for financial or emotional blackmail, if that was her plan. Lynette would not let her family be invaded so easily.  
"I also want us to get tested for HIV."  
Tom balked at the suggestion. "Oh come on, Lynette. That's going a little overboard!"  
Lynette looked at Tom then, and he knew they'd be going to the doctor's office the next morning.

"I got to keep most of the staff. They don't seem to mind that Noah's dead."  
Zach and Julie were seated in the dining room of his luxurious digs.  
"You don't seem to mind that much either." Julie commented. Somehow she didn't make it sound judgemental, only curious. It's what Zach appreciated most about her, her open heart and mind. She didn't try to solve his problems, but she would be there for him no matter what he'd done.  
"Yeah...we weren't really close." Zach replied, still not sure whether he should confess his actions to her just yet despite her understanding nature. He didn't want to be the guy that just dumped his troubles on her, as she probably had stresses of her own. His troubles also happened to be a bit larger than the average teenage boy.  
Zach noticed Julie shifting in her chair. "Is this too fancy?" he asked. "We can move to the living room if you want."  
"Sure, we could do that." Julie smiled. The stiff chair had been hurting her back. "From the looks of this place, you'd think your grandfather could have afforded comfortable seating." she joked.  
Zach laughed. "Yeah, right. Don't worry, the living room chairs are way overstuffed. I'll put dining room chairs on my list of things to buy, though. Anything that makes you uncomfortable is garbage to me." He watched Julie's face for a reaction, but she looked down at the floor. Her hair covered the sides of her face, hiding her blushing cheeks. "Hey Jeeves, you can bring us the food in the living room." he called in the direction of the kitchen. "Please." he added awkwardly. He did not want to become some rich asshole who just ordered people around like slaves.  
Julie gaped at Zach, but not for the reason he thought. "His name is Jeeves?"  
Zach wasn't sure what she meant, and shrugged. "Yeah...that's what he told me to call him."  
Julie started to laugh. Zach was still confused, but he didn't care as long as Julie kept laughing like that.

"Mom, stop looking so worried!" Danielle ordered. She was standing behind a seated Bree, brushing her long, red hair.  
"I can't help it Danielle! I keep thinking back to the time you got a hold of a pair of scissors in the second grade."  
"There are no scissors in sight. I'm just styling it. So just chill, OK?"  
"OK. I'll 'chill'." Bree imitated her. She saw Danielle smile to herself in the mirror in front of them, probably amused by the sound of her mother using the word. Bree chuckled as Danielle reached for her hair curler.  
"What?" asked Danielle, smiling the way one did when they knew they were going to hear something funny.  
"It was picture day, the day after you cut your hair. I didn't let you go to school."  
"You should have _made_ me go. As punishment, so you could have lasting evidence of my crime."  
"Oh honey, I just didn't want you to be known as The Girl With No Bangs for the rest of your life."  
_We must keep up appearances..._ Danielle thought with sarcasm, her old frustrations trying to surface. She took a moment to let it pass, and thought about what Bree's actions really meant. "Thanks for looking out for me." She said it jokingly, but Bree seemed to get the point. Danielle released the curler from Bree's hair, and gathered all the now curly locks in her hands. "So when am I going to meet this Orson guy?"  
Bree was taken off guard; Danielle had been shut up in her room every time Orson had come over. Ever since she and Danielle had started speaking again, she and Orson hadn't made as many lunch dates.  
"How did I know?" Danielle guessed Bree's thoughts. "I may have been pretty out of it but listening to you guys helped distract me when I couldn't sleep." Danielle could see the wheels turning in Bree's head; she was trying to remember every little detail she had said to Orson. "Don't worry Mom. I didn't hear _all_ of it. Why don't we all go out for dinner together? He's been begging you to go, and with me there you won't have to worry about him getting all romantic on you."  
_Well, look at you, eavesdropping and making manipulative compromises. I might just make a lady out of you yet._ "That sounds absolutely perfect. You can even pick the restaurant. I'm sure Orson wouldn't mind."  
"He won't mind. But he will pay." A mischievous grin flashed across Danielle's face as she put the finishing touches on Bree's hair. "There, done. What do you think?"  
Bree studied her hair in the mirror. She tried to keep her face neutral, knowing if she tried to muster a happy face it would have the opposite of its intended effect. "It's, uhm...different."  
Danielle studied the hair as well, not sure where she went wrong. "It really sucks, doesn't it."  
"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you agree. Where's the straightening iron?"

Edie always hated it when people said "There goes the neighborhood!" Sure, she'd said it a few times herself but she never really meant it. It was so passive of them, to think they didn't have the power to protect their community from someone who might cause trouble. She knew some of them might have said it about her when she moved in, but hopefully she had proven by now that no matter how many strange men she brought home, she never let it affect life on Wisteria Lane for her neighbors. They all needed something to gossip about, didn't they? "There goes the neighborhood," like they should all just give up and move away while they had the chance.  
However, since Martha Huber's untimely death two years ago, Edie was beginning to wonder...had the neighborhood begun to go? Two houses had burnt down, people were being held at gunpoint, not to mention those wacky Applewhites and their hijinks. Edie liked a little bondage now and then, but a mother locking up her own son in a dungeon? It was against Edie's principles to have regrets about anything, much less how her neighbors conducted their own screwed up lives, but she couldn't help it. She'd sold Betty the house after all.  
That was where Edie was as she pondered these things; Betty Applewhite's former abode, currently bare save for the few things Betty left behind in her haste to leave. Edie's stiletto heels echoed on hardwood floors as she walked through the empty rooms. She was thinking about what she would say to the next buyers, and how she could sugar coat the house's recent history without breaking the law herself somehow. Edie thought about the 'real estate agent' who'd been casing the Applewhite's house, before he ended up dead in a car trunk; she'd told him that Wisteria Lane was _her_ turf. She'd meant it in the realty sense, but she was starting to think maybe she should take more pride in the place she occupied on her street. She didn't want a gated community - less chance of random men traveling through - but as the woman who controlled the buying and selling in this supposed suburban utopia, she could be its acting gatekeeper. As long as Paul Young stayed away, and as long as those Van De Kamp girls could keep their panties on, Edie was sure she could remake Wisteria Lane into a street to envy again.  
Edie smiled, imagining the house furnished and lived in as she would describe it to potential buyers, and thought to herself: _Here comes the neighborhood._


	5. Chapter 5 Trying

Chapter 5 - Trying

"Danielle!" Bree called up the stairs. "The reservations are for seven, not for whenever you decide on the perfect outfit!" She turned and smiled apologetically at Orson, who had arrived quite punctually himself.  
"I think I spent just as long on the tie." He reassures her, pointing at the subtle blue and black number he'd chosen. It even went with Bree's elegant dress.  
Bree thought he was taking it well, the fact that Danielle would be coming along on what would have been their first official date. She just wanted to be clear that repairing her relationship with Danielle was top priority, and if she didn't fit into the equation, there would be no relationship between she and Orson.

Orson hid it well; he couldn't deny that he was disappointed Danielle would be along. He was aware that she'd been lying silent in her bedroom during all of his lunches with Bree and he'd looked forward to truly being "alone" with Bree, even if that meant a crowded noisy restaurant. There were things that he wanted to ask Bree that Danielle did not need to be privy to.  
The problem with Orson's plan was that he didn't have one. He had never played this game before, and he simply didn't know you weren't supposed to fall in love. Especially with one you were using to get to the prey...

Meanwhile, upstairs, Danielle was almost ready. All she needed were the perfect earrings to complete the look. As she looked through her box of jewelry, she heard a car pull up outside the house. A door opened, and she heard a familiar voice say "Wait here."  
_No_ Danielle thought, not wanting to look out her window to confirm his presence. Bree had not explained why, but once Danielle had taken the time to think about things, she'd realized that Peter had abruptly stopped coming to the house, and it coincided with the beginning of Bree's mental breakdown. It had to be something Peter did...  
Danielle ran to the window to see the man himself, long hair and rumpled hoodie as always, walking up to the door.  
"Shit."

"We might as well sit. Danielle is on teenage girl time." Bree led Orson to the couch, but before she could sit there was a knock on the door. "You sit. I'll let them know we're on our way out."  
As Bree opened the door, a strange feeling came over her. Seeing Peter's face again stirred up everything she had felt the day she walked in on a smirking Andrew. Her entire abdomen froze from the inside out, and she could barely tell her limbs were still there at all. Her face burned, and when her heart started beating again, it beat fast, blood pumping with adrenaline. She felt like she did right before she'd checked herself in to the mental hospital; if she'd had scissors in her hand at that moment she would have tried to pop Peter's head like a seventeen-year-old's birthday balloon.  
"Bree..." His voice washed over her like a thousand bee stings. "I came here to apologize."  
Bree would have laughed then, if she hadn't been afraid to exhale. She stared at his pathetic, sorry face and realized he had no clue as to the thin ice he'd cracked when he betrayed her.  
"I know I don't have to explain the twelve step process to you...there is no excuse for my actions..." he continued, taking Bree's silence at face value. He knew the look well; it was half the reason he still desired alcohol, so he could erase from his mind the pain he constantly painted on the faces of everyone he encountered. "Oh, Bree..." He had known coming over that this was going to be the hardest apology. "I just need you to know that I'm sorry. If you never forgive me, I'll undertand. But I _am_ sorry. Maybe I -"  
"Do you have _any_ idea..." Bree choked the words out through clenched teeth. "Do you have any _inkling_ -"  
Bree never got to ask her question. Orson had made his way over to the door and was looking on, concerned. "Everything alright?" he asked. He had guessed, from the very few details Bree had given him, who this man was. Judging from those details, things would probably not be alright.  
Orson's voice, a voice detached from Bree's memories of Peter, brought her out of the rage.  
"Oh." was Peter's reaction. "I'm sorry, I came at a bad time..."  
Orson was giving him the 'look'. The '_Back off buddy. You hurt her, I hurt you_' kind of look. This was not encouraging.  
"I'm sorry." Peter tried one last time and, dejected, turned to leave.  
"Asshole!" Danielle yelled from her bedroom window. She may as well have put the drink in his hand. What he'd done to the Van De Kamp's he just couldn't handle. "O'Malley's Pub." he told the driver as he got back in the taxi. "Please hurry."

"Xiao Mei, I'm going to get a drink from the vending machines. If the doctor calls your name, you wait for me, got it?" Gabrielle quickly scanned the assortment of magazines in the hospital waiting room. "Here, read Highlights, you can work on your language skills."  
Gabrielle wasn't really that thirsty. She just needed five minutes to herself. Taking the best care of her baby meant taking care of Xiao Mei, and keeping as close an eye on her as she was had become a taxing full-time job. It didn't help that Xiao Mei's face reminded her of why Carlos was no longer around. Although, now that Carlos had been sent back to prison for his parole violation, she couldn't blame his absence solely on her reaction to his affair. _You can have as many affairs as you want in there,_ she would have told him, if she'd been speaking to him when he took his latest walk of shame in handcuffs. She didn't plan on visiting him either. It was time for Carlos to feel her absence, like she knew she was going to feel his.   
"Hey, you look a little lost." Lynette appeared beside her.  
"Lynette! Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabrielle leaned in to give her a quick hug.  
"Thanks, I needed that." Lynette told her as she pulled away and turned to feed a crumpled dollar bill into the vending machine. "I had an epiphany last night, Gabrielle. I've had this weird feeling ever since I met Nora...I mean, why am I supposed to trust this woman? Either she just wants the money, or she wants me to share Tom." The machine kept spitting the money back out. Gabrielle handed her a crisp bill from her own purse. "Thanks. Either way, she has zero credibility with me. So I demanded another paternity test."  
"Good for you! I can just imagine the look on her face."  
"Yeah." Lynette smiled, remembering the exact expression, and leaned down to retrieve her apple juice. "I assume you're here with Maid of the Month."  
"None other. I better get back up there, before she starts working her charms on the doctor."  
"Yeah, I have to go make sure this test is untouched by Nora's trickery. And I am sure she is well versed in trickery."  
"Good luck. If you need anything, just call me."  
"The same goes for you! I probably won't be able to sleep until I get the results back."  
Gabrielle gave a knowing 'aw', and gave Lynette another quick hug. At least Gabrielle could ship Xiao Mei out of the country once her baby was born. Lynette had an eleven-year-old mistake on her hands.

When Lynette got back to her own waiting room, Tom was waiting for her.  
"All set?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Tom stood up, with that wounded and worried look he'd had on his face since he was forced to tell Lynette the truth. It was starting to get to her.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for doing this." She told him, meaning it. Her actions surprised him, but he sighed, enjoying the moment while it lasted.  
As if she sensed their closeness, Nora came out of an examination room down the hall from them. Her daughter, whom Lynette still had yet to meet, was presumably inside getting blood drawn herself.  
"I hate needles." Nora confessed as she neared the couple. She just had to make it about her.  
"And I'm sure your daughter loves them. Maybe you should be in there holding her hand?" Lynette suggested. Tom whispered her name, and Lynette respected the fact that he didn't want a scene. A single word from Nora's mouth could set Lynette off, it had gotten that bad. The best thing was to just avoid the woman. "I'm going to settle the bill." she said. She looked back as she headed toward the receptionist's window, to make sure Tom and Nora were talking to each other.  
"Seventy-five, right?" Lynette asked the receptionist, who nodded in response. Lynette glanced quickly in their direction one more time, before leaning down and lowering her voice to say: "Whatever she tries to pay you, I will double it."  
"E-excuse me?" The receptionist was thoroughly confused.  
"I have reason to believe that horribly obnoxious looking woman over there," Lynette explained, pointing at Nora with her elbow, "Doctored the last paternity test."  
"Oh..." the receptionist mouthed, eyes wide.  
"Yeah. Seriously. So if she offers you anything - cash, gifts, tickets to the circus - just remember the name Scavo. I will give you anything you want, as long as I get the truth in return. Capisce?"  
"Uh...OK?"  
"Alrighty then. Have a nice day." Lynette tapped the desk and was on her way, feeling empowered. If Nora was indeed going to go down, Lynette would need all the paper work on her side.

"Mr. Delfino! I hear you get to go home today."  
The doctor was being facetious, of course. He was the one that cleared Mike for outpatient care. As always, Susan was seated on the bed next to Mike, holding his hand, receiving all of his news with him.  
"You're lucky, Mike." The doctor continued, a bit more serious.  
"I know." Mike replied, squeezing Susan's hand and gazing at his soon-to-be-wife.  
"I mean that you escaped this accident without major injury. That's not to imply that your head trauma and internal damage was at all 'minor', but you are able to walk, eat meals, tie your shoes...you'd be surprised all the things you can't do with just a broken leg."  
"I guess my karma wasn't as bad as I thought." Mike posited.  
"But look both ways next time. Just in case." Dr. Jokes-a-lot lifted his clipboard and signed a document. "Well, I should see you next week. Until then, you have a place to stay where you will be cared for?"  
"Actually," Susan interjected before Mike could respond. "I'll be staying with him while he recovers."  
"And hopefully longer?" Mike raised his eyebrows in question.  
Susan lifted her left hand, looking at her engagement ring playfully. "Maybe for the rest of my life."  
The doctor smiled. "Like I said: lucky."  
After the doctor went over one last time what Mike was not allowed to do for the next few weeks, he left the two lovebirds alone. Susan drew the curtain around the bed so Mike could get dressed without interruption. She remained inside the curtain of course. Mike moved slowly as he put on his comfy pair of jeans, but didn't seem to be in any pain.  
"It's not exactly as I'd planned it..." Mike told Susan regarding their new living arrangements. "I was supposed to be caring for you by having you move in, not the other way around..."  
"Don't be silly. I already work from home and besides, you will love me playing nurse. I'll even go down to the costume shop and get a sexy uniform...I mean, anything that will aid in your recovery."  
"You'd better not - remember, the doctor said no sex for at least another week. The hit and run will seem like nothing compared to that wait."  
"Ohh, you'll survive. I'll just give you lots of cold sponge baths."  
"Ha ha, ouch." Mike let Susan help him get a t-shirt over his sore shoulders. He put his arms around her as they came back down. It felt nice to be able to hold her standing up again. "Or maybe you can wait 'til I'm asleep. Give me nice dreams."  
"That sounds doable."  
"_You_ sound doable." Mike said, just to hear Susan giggle. It felt even nicer to kiss her standing up again. 


	6. Chapter 6 Without Breaking

Chapter 6 - Without Breaking

Orson pulled up in front of the Van de Kamp household and offered to walk his dinner dates to the door.  
"It's a nice night." Bree commented as she got out of the car. "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
Danielle hopped out of the back seat. "I think I'm going to watch some TV before I go to sleep." Danielle wanted to give them some time alone. "It was nice meeting you, Orson."  
"You too, Danielle." Orson replied. "I hope I passed the test." He added as Danielle made her way up the steps to the front door.  
"I think you did. She seems genuinely interested in dentistry school now."  
"So you don't think I'm filling her head with crazy ideas?"  
"Quite the contrary. This is the first time she's shown interest in furthering her education aside from learing how to walk down a runway. It's comforting."  
Orson smiled from his side of the car. Bree looked down, smiling inwardly. "Rex was a doctor." she told him. "He would probably like that she was looking into a medical field..."  
"How about that walk?" Orson suggested after a pause, not to stop Bree from talking about Rex, but to make sure she stayed happy. Orson's new hobby was making Bree smile.

"Dinner was lovely." Bree told him as they walked along. "Thank you."  
"I'm glad you agreed to come. And that Danielle is feeling better. It was nice getting to know her."  
"You know, I feel the same way." Bree remarked. "We'd grown so far apart, it's like we're starting over. And considering what's happened to our family the past few years, it's been surprisingly easy."  
They strolled along quietly for a moment. It was a calm summer night in the suburbs. A cool breeze carried the muted sounds of televisions and conversation as they passed each house on the lane. Orson offered Bree his jacket, and she accepted. He wondered how he could tactfully shift the subject to Orson & Bree, but Bree did it for him.  
"Orson, I feel like you appeared in my life right when I needed a friend. You're still the only person that knows about my stay at the hospital...and we know how _that_ turned out."  
"If I'd known they were keeping you against your will I would have helped you sooner."  
"See? My knight in shining armor."  
Orson shrugged, looking down modestly.  
"Just seeing you there, the day I escaped," Bree continued, "Knowing I had at least one person on my side...I felt saved already. But the last time a man saved me that way, I got selfish. I thought maybe if I took what I wanted for once, then maybe I could be happy. Even just for a little while."  
"Bree, wanting happiness isn't selfish. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, there were other parties involved."  
"You say that, but if you knew the whole sordid story, you would be running for your life right now instead of romancing me."  
"You're right, I don't know the whole story. But if you were the same Bree Van de Kamp to them as you have been to me, I can't imagine how awful they would be to make you believe you did something wrong."  
Bree stopped on the sidewalk abruptly, turning towards Orson. "I don't think I am the same Bree Van de Kamp. And thank god for that. I've finally realized that I should stop trying to save and fix everyone around me. Because every time I try, they just end up having to be saved _from_ me."  
Orson could see where this was going, but he couldn't help himself when a strand of Bree's hair came loose in the wind. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand linger near her cheek. Bree leaned into it, almost subconsciously. Was she making the right decision? Was Orson too good to be true, or was he too good to pass up?  
"I...I think we should just be friends. I'm not ready..."  
"I understand, Bree." Orson had a sad smile on his face. He understood all too well how she felt, and he knew it was best for both of them.  
Her eyes were welling up but she smiled through it. The good ones always 'understood', and the man at least deserved a hug. She leaned in and let him hold her for a while. It felt so safe and warm, she came close to changing her mind.  
"Don't forget your jacket." she whispered, shrugging herself out of the coat as she pulled away. They were back at the Van de Kamp house already, and it was time to say good night.  
"If you ever decide I could be the one to make you happy...when you're ready..."  
"That could be a while." Bree warned him.  
"I waited my whole life to meet someone like you, Bree. I can wait a little longer."  
Bree didn't think she was worthy of such praise, but she was too polite to deny it.  
"I'll call you." Orson told her as he got back into his car. And she knew he would. She walked up to her porch and waited, watching him drive away until his car was out of sight. Maybe Danielle would still be awake to talk about it.

Zach and Julie were sitting on Zach's porch swing, watching the trees on the far side of the property sway back and forth in front of the moon. Julie had forgotten the days were getting longer; being able to see the moon meant it was later than she thought.  
"Nature versus nurture." Zach mumbled.  
"What?" Julie asked. The wheels were always grinding away in Zach's mind.  
"Do you think it's nature or nurture that determines what we're going to be like as people?"  
"Oh. Hmm...I love my mom but for my own sake I hope it's nurture. Although, if you're raised by your biological parents, the two have to overlap don't they?"  
"Right." Zach looked pensive.  
"What do you think?" Julie prodded.  
"Well...I'm kind of screwed either way, don't you think? They've both been to prison." He said, referring to Mike and Paul. "My dad - er, Paul...I..." he struggled to tell Julie. "I think he really did kill Martha Huber."  
Julie didn't know how to respond. All evidence pointed to Paul Young as the killer, but it felt different coming from Zach's mouth. Zach had lived with Paul every day. He knew his father, adopted or not, better than anyone.  
"What about Felicia Tillman?" Julie asked, curiosity getting the best of her. That was Paul's current alleged crime after all.  
"I think...I..." Zach didn't know what to think. Both Felicia and Paul were capable of anything, he knew that. He explained to Julie all of Felicia's weird behavior as of late.  
"Obviously she thought your dad killed her sister." Julie sat back, staring out at the trees. "Wow, Zach. What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing." Zach sounded a lot more sure on that point. "They don't care about me, why should I care about any of them?" Zach turned to face Julie. His intense gaze would have been unsettling, but Julie knew she was safe with him. She just wasn't sure if anyone else would be.  
"Julie, you're my best friend. My only friend. Promise me you'll never leave."  
"I'm not going anywhere." Julie smiled and put her hand on his. She caught sight of the watch on his wrist and gasped. "Oh my god, how did it get so late? I'm supposed to be at the library with Amanda, it's not even open anymore! I'm sorry-"  
"Don't apologize, I understand." Zach gave her a half smile. "I didn't mean never leave my house."  
Julie smiled, and went to leave.  
"Drive safely." Zach told her. Julie turned, and walked back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Good night."  
"...Good night."

The next morning, Susan was walking out of Mike's house to put some outgoing mail in his box. She spotted a certain redhead doing the same, and decided it had been too long.  
"Bree!" she called to her, shoving the rest of the envelopes in. Bree looked up and waved, waiting patiently for Susan to jog across the street. "Susan. It feels like we haven't talked in ages."  
"I know! I kept meaning to come over and catch up, but-"  
"No, it's completely understandable! What with Mike and his accident." Bree finished Susan's thought. "How is he doing?"  
"He's doing well. I mean, he's all in one piece, getting better. Resting."  
"Oh, good. I suppose that's all he can do right now." Bree thought of Carlos Solis' mother, and how she covered up Andrew's own hit and run. "I'm so glad he's all right. When I heard what happened..."  
"You're telling me! I thought he'd stood me up for this big romantic dinner I'd planned. And then he didn't even wake up for another week, and...well it's over now. I just don't want to think about that hospital anymore. Spent enough time there for a lifetime."  
"Right..."  
Susan hesitated bringing up Bree's own drama from that fateful night, but wanted her to know that she knew and cared. "I heard what happened with Danielle, and Matthew Applewhite. I can't imagine what was going through their heads. I mean thank god you and Danielle are alright."  
"I can't say I'm glad that it happened," Bree replied, thoughtful. "But...something happened after that night, between Danielle and I. We're becoming friends now."   
"That's wonderful! And all you had to do was get a gun pointed at you by her crazy boyfriend! I know what that feels like. We should start a club."  
Susan usually used her hands when she talked, and when she brought them together she was suddenly reminded of why she was so excited lately. A grin spread across her face, one she couldn't have stopped if she tried.  
"I'm glad you can smile about it..." Bree remarked, a little confused by Susan's reaction.  
"Oh god, no!" Susan laughed, playing with something on her ring finger. "Sorry, I uh...I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you..." Susan held up her left hand to show off the ring. Bree's face lit up at the sight of the sparkling rock.  
"Oh, Susan! You and Mike?!"  
Susan nodded enthusiastically, letting Bree take her hand for closer inspection. "It was a very romantic bedside proposal."  
"Do the other girls know?"  
"You're the first one I've told, I haven't been home long enough to see anyone. Well, as 'home' as I can be." She glanced across the street at the shambles of her former house's remains. It looked like the rest of the rubble had been cleared away in her absence.  
"Susan, I would consider it an honor and my duty to plan a bridal shower for you."  
Visions of Danielle's birthday party flashed through Susan's mind, but she knew Bree had been under an inordinate amount of stress during that time. "I don't want to go overboard this time around. I want to keep everything low key."  
Bree smiled and nodded, already making the adjustments in her head.  
"Speaking of relationships and low key," Susan continued, "A little birdie told me that Orson's been coming around pretty often...what's goin' on there? Did Mrs. Van de Kamp find a love connection with everyone's favorite dentist?"  
Bree's pale face couldn't hide her blushing. "I guess he has been visiting me a lot."  
"I love it!" Susan practically clapped with glee. "When Mike is all better we should all go out on a double date!"  
"Actually, Orson and I decided to just be friends."  
"Oh." Susan kicked herself mentally. She always managed to put her foot in her mouth. "I hope it was a mutual decision?"  
"Mostly mine. There's chemistry there, but..." Bree had been telling herself it was better for everyone involved that she remain uninvolved, but a fit of honesty came over her as she looked at Susan, who was looking back with true concern. "I'm scared." she finally admitted, as much to herself as to her friend.  
"Oh Bree, I know." Susan knew it took a lot for Bree to be that honest.  
"I like him I lot, it's just...I can't right now..."  
"Say no more sweetie. I gotcha. And here I am going on about double dates. Well hey, why don't we kick the boys out of our plans - we'll take our daughters instead." Susan was happy to see Bree's face light up again at the idea.  
"That sounds wonderful. Danielle and I have been trying out the whole 'friendship' side of being mother and daughter. It seems to be working so far. No fights, no public humiliation."  
"That's...great!" Susan laughed, knowing Bree had had more than her fair share of that. "We can all start planning my shower together."  
"It will be fabulous," Bree promised. "Low key, but fabulous." 


	7. Chapter 7 Oh Boy

Chapter 7 - Oh Boy

"Tom, it's Thursday. They said they'd call on Thursday."  
"It's only 8:30..."  
"I told them they could call any time. Wait, are we supposed to call them?"  
"Lynette, you're making me nervous." Tom rolled his shoulders back and felt the knots. He had been back to sleeping in their bed for a while, but he still woke up tense in the mornings. "Just sit down and drink your coffee."  
"I'm making you nervous? _I'm_ making _you_ nervous?" Lynette laughed one of her nervous laughs, staring at him incredulously. Husbands said the darnedest things.  
Tom usually found that laugh endearing but today it put him on edge. He wasn't in the mood to be attacked. "They probably would have gotten the results sooner if you hadn't insisted on the HIV test."  
Lynette widened her eyes at Tom, reminding him that their boys were eating breakfast in the same room. Then the phone rang.  
Tom and Lynette looked at each other, asking with their eyes who should pick it up. Except one of them already knew the answer. Tom let out a sigh. "Alright, you can get it."  
_The moment of truth_ she though, picking up the reciever.  
"Hello?"  
Hello, this is Beverly over at Fairview Memorial. May I speak to Tom or Lynette Scavo?  
"This is she. Uh, Lynette."  
Hello Mrs. Scavo. I just wanted to let you know your test results are ready. Is it alright to tell you over the phone or would you like to come in to the office?  
"No, the phone is fine."  
Which results would you like first?  
"Oh. Um..." Lynette stalled, hoping the lady would decide for her. Either she was being overly polite or she enjoyed making patients squirm. "The uh..." Lynette turned to the wall and lowered her voice. "The HIV, I guess."  
That was a negative. You're both in the clear. Now let's see, as for the paternity...  
Lynette could hear the shuffling of papers and had the very strong urge to hang up the phone and hide under the covers for the rest of the day. The next few words that came from the disembodied voice on the phone would either confirm or relieve all of Lynette's fears. Her back was to Tom but she could feel him watching for a reaction.  
Here it is. The pleasant female voice came back. The paternity test came back a negative as well.  
For some reason Lynette had no idea what that meant. It was like someone had covered her mental ears with their hands. "What?" she asked neutrally.  
Tom Scavo is _not_ the biological father of the child in question. The woman explained, anunciating like she was on stage at the theater.  
"Oh." Lynette thought she'd be happier at the news. She wasn't quite sure how to feel, other than shell-shocked. "Thank you." she told the receptionist, temporarily on auto-pilot. Her mind was blank and jumbled at the same time, and she turned around without thinking.  
_Oops._ Now she had to tell Tom the news. Lynette remembered how Tom looked when he'd asked her to meet Kayla, so full of hope. She felt like she was taking away his child. Why was it that whenever Lynette got what she wanted, it usually meant someone else lost big time. It really sucked when the someone else was Tom.

That evening Lynette pulled up in front of Nora's new house, with Tom in the passenger seat. She'd already warned him that she was going in alone. Of course, she'd called Nora before she left her own house. Uninvited, sure. But unannounced? That would have been rude. Tom wasn't even sure why he'd come, or what had to be said in person. If it had been up to him he would have closed that nonexistent chapter in his life and moved on. It wasn't that Lynette really wanted to see Nora again, but she needed some questions answered.

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?" Lynette asked, cutting right to the chase.  
Nora sighed dramatically and served Lynette the coffee she'd invited her in for. "I didn't count on you being so...tough." she admitted begrudgingly. She sat across the kitchen table from Lynette, pulling one leg up on the chair with her.  
"Why Tom?" Lynette's questioning continued. The coffee smelled nice, but she didn't drink it.  
"Duh! He's like...Wonder Dad and Super Husband, all rolled into one. Kind of a jackass, but in the funny charming way...you should know, you get to live with him!" Nora was disappointed that her scheme had failed, but some of the reasons why hadn't occurred to Lynette. "I've always known who Kayla's real father is," Nora explained. "And he is like, worst guy ever. I remembered Tom from back in the day, Mr. Success on a business trip. I thought - he's probably up to his ass in money by now. I wanted me and Kayla to be set, ya know? I want to be able to buy her nice things instead of...next-to-nice things."  
"Back up just a tiny bit. So you two did have a one night stand twelve years ago?"  
"I know it's hard to belieeeve," Nora rolled her eyes. "But I didn't always have this 'mom' figure."  
Lynette wanted to tell her it wasn't her figure that was the incredible part, but she bit her tongue and let her continue.  
"I didn't know he'd have four kids and a wife. By the time I found out about his family my plot was already cooking. He was _so_ nice to me Lynette. He even promised to keep it a secret from you, 'til we were 'sure'." Nora exaggerated the last word, using finger quotes. "He was so perfect. I just wanted that perfect daddy for Kayla."  
"And you wanted that perfect husband for yourself."  
"Well yeah, I would have at least _tried_ to seduce him."  
"And nothing else happened in Atlantic City?"  
"You've got him Lynette. You've got him allll the way."  
Lynette smiled, mostly to herself. "I do, don't I?"  
"And as much as I hate to admit it, you deserved to win. _God,_ why did I have to pick the guy with a total bad ass for a wife? You ruined everything."  
"Yeah, I did deserve to win. Not that you even had a chance. But now that you mention it, I also deserve something else. My $30,000 back?"  
Nora froze for a second. "I already spent it. On this house."  
"Oh I know." Lynette reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of documents. "I've worked out a repayment schedule. I think it's pretty fair."  
"What?! I can't pay you back!"  
"You can, Nora. Because you have to. This is just an agreement between you and me. I could make it legally binding if you really want me to."  
"If it's not legally binding, then what is it?"  
"Logically binding. If I don't get my money this way, then I take you to court for fraud. Simple as that. Your choice."  
"Rrrrgh!" Nora shook the documents like a bad nanny shakes a baby.  
"Well I'm done here." Lynette stood up and made her way to the exit. "I'll look for your check in the mail."  
"Where am I gonna get the money?? I can't sell the house, Kayla's so attached to it already!" Nora whined.  
Lynette turned around at the door. "Go hustle someone else." she suggested. _As long as I'm free of you._  
Just as Lynette was going to turn the knob, she saw the head of a little girl peek out from a door across the kitchen. Lynette wasn't sure what she had expected Kayla to look like. More like satan's spawn, perhaps? But she didn't. She looked like a normal little girl. Lynette felt a pang of guilt, but she hardened her heart. If Nora loved Kayla enough to do what she did to Tom, they'd survive.

"It went OK?" Tom asked when Lynette came back to the car.  
Lynette got into the driver's seat and thought for a moment. "Yeah." She was a bit surprised herself.  
"I figured since I didn't see any furniture flying out of the windows, things were going well."  
They drove towards home, which wasn't as close as Nora had made it sound, thinking to themselves. They thought about mostly the same things...about what Lynette would have done had the paternity test come out positive...what they would have told Porter, Preston, Parker and eventually Penny about why Kayla's name didn't start with a 'P'...about how things would not go back to the way they were until they cleared the air between them.   
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Lynette began. "About your trips to Atlantic City."  
"I gave you no reason to trust me." Tom let out a little sigh and stared out the window. "I just feel so stupid."  
"She was a clever girl, that Nora. If I wasn't so intensely possessive we'd still be inviting her to all the family picnics."  
"It's not just that," Tom insisted. "I never meant to make you feel like I was putting Kayla and Nora before you and our kids. You asked me point blank and I lied to your face...and then I expected you to understand and accept it all completely. I need you to know I appreciate you, Lynette." Tom's thoughts were skipping around, he wanted to get it all out at once. "I didn't mean to make you feel like...like you weren't enough. You guys are more than enough. You're my life."  
It was everything Lynette had been needing to hear. It was dark out, and they were about to pass a deserted parking lot. Lynette hit the brakes and swerved in.  
"Lynette, we don't have to discuss this now..." Tom didn't quite understand Lynette's intentions. He was half afraid she was going to yell at him or push him out of the car. He was pretty sure she wouldn't, but...   
"I need you." Lynette told him, parking the car under a tree. It was even darker there, shaded from the moon.  
"Oh honey, I need you too." Tom replied, relieved.  
"No, I need you." Lynette unbuckled herself so she could climb across the stick shift and into Tom's lap.  
"Oh." He said, before Lynette covered his mouth with a long, deep kiss. He tasted salt, so he pulled her head back gently. "I'm sorry, please don't cry..."  
"No, I'm just happy." she reassured, letting Tom wipe her tears away. "I'm..." Lynette started to cry in earnest. "I'm so happy I don't have to share you!"   
Tom knew her well enough to know exactly what she was feeling; guilty over how relieved she was by winning this particular battle. She could go from so confident to so unsure so fast. "You know you're the only one for me, don't you?" He told her.  
Lynette nodded and sniffled, catching her breath. "I don't deserve you."  
Tom chuckled the tiniest chuckle, wondering how he had it so good. "Do you mean that in the good way or the bad way?" he teased her.  
She made a face. "Both." she teased back, kissing him again. "But mostly the good."  
"Mostly..." Tom pulled her as close as he could. "Mmm..." When he felt hands on his belt he tried feebly to push her away again. "Lynette, we're in a church parking lot."  
"...And? We're married, I'm sure he'd bless me for doing my wifely duty."  
Tom grinned. "Yeah. He would." He wasted no more time in taking off his own shirt, before reaching for hers.

"Oh boy!" 


	8. Chapter 8 To Protect & Serve

Chapter 8 - To Protect and Serve, Respectively

Xiao Mei...  
Xiao Mei was drifting off into her afternoon nap. The doctor didn't know that she was still doing Gabrielle's house work, but he did say rest was good. _Thank goodnes I am pregnant with that crazy woman's baby_, she thought sleepily. _Or she wouldn't let me rest at all..._  
Xiao Mei... a voice called to her, in her native tongue. Why, Xiao Mei?  
In a dream, she was at her home in China. It wasn't as scary as her last memories made it seem. She was laying in her mother's bed, surrounded by flowers picked from the trees that grew outside the house. Wisteria was nice, but this dream made her ache for home.  
What are you asking me? she spoke to the voice, a woman's voice, which still did not have a body to go with it.  
Why have you brought shame to your family's name?  
As she lay on the bed, Xiao Mei felt her stomach grow. It felt nice to her, having a tiny life inside of her, but it made her shame grow too.  
Why did you bring anger and pain to your mistress's house?  
The dream voice wouldn't say it explicitly but Xiao Mei knew what that meant. Gabrielle had taken her in and saved her from a far worse life. Xiao Mei owed her a lot.  
But Mrs. Solis treats me as a slave. I carry her child but she is evil to me!  
Think, child. Perhaps she is envious of your pure body. She cannot bear her own child.  
Xiao Mei began to cry and her stomach grew larger. She was not pure anymore. She'd gotten pregnant and then let the father deflower her. She remembered her uncle saying how backwards America was, and now she knew what he meant.  
Remember Xiao Mei, you can only have one baby. This one is not even your own...

Xiao Mei awoke with a startled cry. She felt her stomach, afraid at what she might find. It was not as big as it had gotten in the dream, but she did notice there was a distinct bump there now. It felt like she had an alien inside of her, but the alien was her. Tear drops darkened the pillow case where her head had rested. It wasn't fair, the shame she had been raised to feel. Xiao Mei had the urge to cook something for Gabrielle, to show her she was sorry, but she was too tired. She made a promise to herself, and to the voice in her dream, that she would be more humble from now on. Gabrielle was not always a nice woman. She was not always an unselfish woman, but deep in her heart there was good in her. There had to be, Xiao Mei had seen it a few times. Xiao Mei knew there would be virtue in seeing that goodness, especially behind all of the anger her affair with Carlos had created.

"No, Xiao Mei, get a big cart. No, one without garbage in it. Just lift up on the...here, let me do it!"  
Gabrielle had decided to do a joint shopping trip with Xiao Mei. The young maid hadn't spoken a word all day, and it was making Gabrielle nervous. She hadn't really spoken much since Gabrielle had kicked Carlos out period, but she hadn't even uttered a Chinese curse word since they left the house. Even her bratty facial expression and mean looks were gone. For some reason it put Gabrielle in a bad mood, like something was missing. She couldn't justify being mean to such a well behaved servant. Gabrielle pushed the cart herself. Xiao Mei was beginning to show, and she didn't want people thinking she was a slave driver.  
"Oooh," Gabrielle cooed over a display of a new designer line of hair care products. She opened a bottle to smell it, and heard a tiny sound escape Xiao Mei's lips.  
"Oh, sorry." The words came out of Gabrielle's mouth before she realized it. Why had she apologized? Wasn't she the one that sprayed her entire stock of beauty products all over her bedroom to keep Xiao Mei out?  
"No, is OK. I will stand over in baked goods!" Xiao Mei offered.  
Gabrielle let Xiao Mei wander off, finishing her investigation of hair products distractedly. Why was that girl being so nice??? It was like a switch had been thrown some time between now and the previous day. When Gabby turned back to bring the cart over to Xiao Mei, she saw a young man in a grocery store uniform careening toward Xiao Mei. He stopped his own cart just short of hitting the poor girl, and thought he could end the subject by mumbling a torpid 'sorry' as he passed by.  
"HEY!" Gabrielle shouted, muscling her cart towards him before he could get away. "What do you think you're doing?! This woman is pregnant!"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see her there." he tried to make an excuse, and Xiao Mei could only watch in awe as Gabrielle mercilessly chewed him out. It was what Xiao Mei admired most about Gabrielle's brand of American woman; she didn't care what you thought of her, but she expected you to sit quiet and listen to what she thought of you.  
When Gabrielle's tirade was over, after the manager had given them countless coupons and promised to give Junior Manager Tim a stern talking to, they were ready to continue shopping.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Solis."  
"Why are you thanking me?" Gabrielle snapped. Xiao Mei's respect was freaking her out more than the silence. "I was just protecting our baby. I mean, _my_ baby."  
Xiao Mei fought hard to keep a smile from her face. "May I buy fish? For dinner?"  
Gabrielle stared at Xiao Mei, narrowing her eyes. "Fish? I thought all pregnant women puked at the smell of fish?"  
"I have...craving?"  
"You barf over beauty products, but fish doesn't bother you."  
Xiao Mei shrugged, innocent.  
"Will you cook some for me?" Gabrielle asked her.  
"Oh yes! Special family recipe, you will like!"  
"Yes, I'm sure I will..." Gabrielle "Well what are you waiting for? Get whatever you want."  
Xiao Mei hopped off to the meat counter to get what she needed, leaving Gabrielle to wonder again what she was up to, if anything...

"Mm, this is delicious. Not that you have ever made anything less than delicious, Xiao Mei." Again, her own compliment made Gabrielle feel uncomfortable. Every time Gabrielle was nice to Xiao Mei, she felt like she was losing a point to her in the game. This is not how she had imagined these months of pregnancy would be going. But Xiao Mei had been showing her nothing but respect all day. She'd gone from disgruntled and contemptuous back to the meek and overly appreciative Xiao Mei they'd all come to know and love. Being the great manipulator that Gabby was, she had every reason to suspect she was being manipulated herself.  
"Mrs. Solis?" Xiao Mei's kitten-soft voice peeped as they finished their meal together.  
"...Yes?"  
"Does it hurt to lose baby?"  
"Why?!" Gabrielle almost yelled, alarmed. "Are you planning on losing one soon?"  
"No!" Xiao Mei's eyes widened, realizing what her question sounded like. She lowered her eyes to her plate again, worried she'd lost a whole day of progress.  
Gabrielle, still a bit weirded out, thought about her reply for a moment. "Yes, it hurts. In more ways than one."  
Xiao Mei believed that it was not enough to say you were sorry, that actions were more important than words, so she remained silent. Instead of replying, she picked up Gabrielle's dirty dishes without being asked, walked to the kitchen, and placed them in the sink. Surprised and curious, Gabrielle got up and followed her.  
"Xiao Me." The faucet in the sink was running, and Xiao Mei pretended not to hear her. "Xiao Me." Gabrielle said a little louder.  
Xiao Mei turned and smiled politely. "Yes?"  
"Why don't you take a break?"  
"I took one already."  
Gabrielle watched her face, still not believing what she assumed had to be an act. She just hoped Xiao Mei wasn't pulling another fast one on her. "Take another. The dishes aren't going anywhere."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Solis." Xiao Mei lowered her eyes as she walked past Gabrielle, who watched her walk up the stairs. Xiao Mei didn't peek at her once.  
Gabrielle decided the only thing she could do was give the improved Xiao Mei a chance, but she wouldn't let her guard down just yet. 


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover

Chapter 9 - Sleepover

Julie walked up the stairs to her room with fresh clean sheets in her arms. They were to be put on the rollaway bed set up in Julie's new bedroom in Mike's house. Julie already had a proper bed for herself, but tonight they were entertaining an additional guest.  
"If you need more blankets, just let me know." Julie said to Danielle when she rejoined her in the bedroom. "Me and my mom went on a shopping spree at Target last week so we have more than enough."  
"Thanks." Danielle was sitting cross legged on Julie's bed. She'd felt a little awkward when she first arrived, but that was quickly fading. It was nice reconnecting with her childhood friend.  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Julie asked, trying to make Danielle feel more at ease. She seemed sullen, but open to conversation.  
"I don't know...I haven't had a good sleepover in a while."  
"Well, let's see..." Julie pretended to think of activities. "There's talking about boys, we'll definitely do that...and a pillow fight is mandatory..."  
Danielle chuckled.  
"Then we can eat junk food and make noise until my mom or Mike tells us to be quiet."  
"Speaking of boys..." Danielle cut in, her familiar mischeivous tone finally returning. "I realized while you were downstairs that this room is the perfect place to spy on my mom when she and Orson come back from their date."  
"She's still seeing Orson? My mom's Orson?"  
"Well he's _my_ mom's Orson now."  
They both laughed.  
"So they're serious now?" Julie asked.  
"I don't know...I know he wants it to be serious. And my mom probably does too, but...you know, my dad died...and then George...and then _Peter_...If I were my mom I'd be looking at convents right now."  
Julie smiled a little, silently hoping that a mother's love life would not determine that of her daughter's.  
"Hey guess what." Danielle said. "We've both had boyfriends that held our mothers at gunpoint."  
Julie wasn't sure how to respond at first. She knew Danielle could be sarcastic but sometimes it bordered on disturbing.  
"Sorry," Danielle apologized, sounding sheepish. "I was just trying to be light-hearted about it." She flopped back on to the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "It's just weird that he's gone. Like, because he died, I can't hate him for leaving me. But I should hate him, you know? For what he did to that girl. For what he did to his own family. Ugh, I'm not making any sense." She declared, throwing an arm over her eyes.  
Julie sat down on the edge of the bed. "You sound perfectly normal for someone who went through what you did. It's just the situation that doesn't make any sense."  
"Right." Danielle said softly, and then she was quiet for a moment. "Thanks for inviting me over. We haven't really hung out since we started high school, huh?"  
"To be honest? I didn't think you were going to come. So...thanks for coming." Julie shrugged, smiling her friendly smile.  
There was a knock at the door, even though it was already open. The two girls turned and saw Mike in the doorway.   
"You need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Susan and I are just down the hall." His comment was mostly directed at Danielle.  
"We're fine," Julie told him. "But what are _you_ doing out of bed?"  
"Jeez, I get hit by a car once and suddenly everyone is my mother." Mike joked, throwing a smile Danielle's way. "Have a good night you guys." He closed the door behind him and left Julie rolling her eyes. When she looked back at her friend, Danielle had an eyebrow raised.  
"You are going to have the hottest step-father ever."  
Julie made a face at first, but her expression softened as she thought about it. "Yeah, I know."  
They giggled and began to put the sheets on Danielle's bed.

Susan was waiting for Mike in his bed, in what had now become their bedroom.  
"Mike, were you just in the kitchen?"  
"That depends...am I in trouble?"  
"Mike!" Susan scolded him half-heartedly. "The doctor has you on a strict diet so your medications won't go haywire!"  
"A man cannot survive on that diet alone, Susan. I just needed a snack before bed."  
"...Oh, alright." Susan caved easily when it came to pampering Mike. She gave him a tender hug as he got into bed next to her. She looked at his face, a face that looked so happy just to be home again. It worried her that he didn't seem to care about finding who had run him down on that deserted street. Susan was the last person to let something like that go without doing something about it, but she decided not to ask him about it tonight. She told herself to trust Mike, and to trust that she would be the first one to know if he remembered anything else from that night.

Mike was trying his hardest not to worry Susan about 'that night.' The truth was that it haunted him too. Every night, while he smiled for his fiancee, he would go through in his head all the people he had met in his former life of crime, and the lengths of the sentences of all the inmates he had associated with in prison, whether by choice or by necessity. He would wonder if Noah, or Paul, or even Zach was behind the attack, whether he was still in danger, and most importantly whether Susan or Julie were in danger of being hurt as well. He also wondered if it was enough to just leave it to the police, or if he would have to take matters into his own hands as he did with Paul. He'd come close to taking care of that problem by breaking the law and, as he put his arm around Susan and felt her rest her head on his chest, he found himself asking the question again: What was worth killing for?

Julie and Danielle passed the time waiting for Bree to return by chatting about school, and how Julie had remained the good girl while Danielle had fallen in with the fake cliques and let her grades slip. Neither judged the other, but they expressed their regrets about drifting apart and missing what all those adults referred to as the 'best years of their lives.'  
All talk of school halted when they heard a car pull up next door. Their eyes lit up, and they scrambled toward the window.  
"Turn off the light!" Danielle whispered energetically. Maybe it was the childlike atmosphere of the sleepover, but they were way more excited to spy on Bree Van De Kamp than they thought they'd be. They began to giggle uncontrollably as they squeezed next to each other at the small window. From their vantage point, they had to look through some thick greenery but they could see enough of the porch to see what was going on. Car doors opened and closed, and the dating pair came into view.  
"Oh my god, shh! I can't hear them."  
They watched as Orson escorted Bree to the front door, the gentleman as always. His back was turned to them, and they could see Bree smile and laugh at something he said.  
"Julie, I've listened to my music too loud for too long, what are they saying??"  
Julie watched Bree's lips and strained to hear the voices over the rustling of the tree leaves.  
"She had fun tonight," Julie recited, translating as best she could. "She hasn't felt this happy in a long time...something something..."  
"Oh my god..." Danielle whispered as Bree leaned in toward Orson. "She said she was going to take it slow!" She squealed and Julie shushed her, though she was trying hard not to giggle herself.  
"Go Mrs. Van De Kamp!" Julie whispered back, sending Danielle into her own fit of hushed laughter. Her mother was totally making out with Orson on their front porch for the whole neighborhood to see. Granted, most of them were asleep at this point, but this was more than a friendly good night kiss.  
When they finally parted the girls could see Bree's flushed cheeks as her eyes slowly opened, a hazy smile on her face. She whispered something, to which Orson clearly replied -  
_Are you sure?_  
_No,_ came Bree's honest answer. _I can't promise you anything...but I'd still like you to come in..._  
Danielle almost screamed, covering her face with a nearby pillow instead. Getting caught in this situation was not an option, as she would instantly die from the embarassment.  
"Oh my god he looked!" Julie whisper-yelled, ducking under the window sill.  
"What?!"  
"I swear he looked up here, ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod..."

As Bree took Orson's hand and led him through her front door, he could have sworn he heard a sound coming from the tree on Mike's property. He peered into the darkness but quickly lost interest as he ran out of arm's length and felt Bree softly tugging at him to come inside. She shut the door behind them, and though she left the lights off, she still hesitated closing the distance between herself and Orson.  
"I just don't want to be alone..." she told him, feeling so vulnerable she could have cried. She let him place his hands on either side of her face.  
"No expectations..." He said before covering her mouth with his. Bree let the kiss unfold naturally, slowly, until she felt Orson gently pressing her against the closed door. Bree placed her hands on his waist, taking bunches of his shirt in her fists as he began to plant kisses on a sensitive spot on her neck. A long sigh came from somewhere deep in her body and she pulled him closer. A war was being waged inside of her, with one side telling her to slow down, while the other told her to let Orson take off all her clothes and sweep her away completely. She felt his hands start to wander toward the south...  
"Wait-" Bree stopped him, pushing him back but keeping her hands entwined in his shirt. She was breathing heavy and didn't want Orson to go past the point of no return just to have her change her mind later.  
"Bree, relax. I'm not a sex addict, I can control my impulses." he reminded her light heartedly. "No matter how strong they may be. We can go at your pace..."  
As much as she tried to block them, memories of her night with George invaded Bree's mind. She couldn't stop from comparing her last romantic encounter with the one she was about to have, though she could hardly call her guilt-induced sex with George romantic at this point.  
One look in Orson's eyes put her at ease. They told her he was happy just being here with her, no matter what they did together. Being with Orson tonight wouldn't be a favor to him. It would be a mature decision between two consenting adults. She just wanted to be touched by a real man...  
"Take me upstairs." Bree whispered. And he did. 


	10. Chapter 10 Experience

Chapter 10 - Experience

_Mmm...summer._ thought Danielle as she slowly gained consciousness.  
"Hey, sleepy head." came Julie's voice. She was already up, sitting at her computer desk.  
"Is Orson's car still in the driveway?" Danielle asked sleepily.   
Julie laughed. "I'll check." She looked out the window. "I don't see it. Maybe he had to go to work?"  
"Maybe..." Danielle checked Julie's clock. "I guess it is 10:30 already."  
"Don't you just love the summer?"  
"I was just thinking that." Danielle sat up in bed, pushing her tousled hair out of her eyes. "I can't believe we laughed so hard spying on my mom last night. What a freak show."  
Julie smiled. "I thought it was romantic."  
"I hope she had fun. She really needed some."  
"Yeah, those lights never came on last night. I don't think they were playing Scrabble in the dark. Wow, that means your mom is having pre-marital sex."  
"I know, stop the presses, right? I guess Orson isn't so bad. For an older guy."  
"Yeah..."  
"He's no Mike though."  
Julie rolled her eyes, preferring not to think of her mother's fiancee that way. Danielle took it as a sign her teasing was working, and picked up her pillow.  
"Oh, Mike..." she moaned, hugging the pillow.  
"Stop it!" Julie turned back to her computer, trying to ignore the scene behind her.  
"Oo, your plumbing rocks my world, I can't get enough!"  
Julie tried to hide her laughter, and turned on her radio to drown out the sound. The competition only made Danielle start calling out his name louder, forcing Julie to turn the music back off.  
"Oh my god, they are going to hear you!"  
Danielle laughed, surrendering to Julie's pleas. "Julie..."  
"What?" Julie sighed, detecting Danielle's still playful tone in her name.  
"Did you and Zach ever..."  
"Ever what?" Julie turned around in her chair.  
"You knooow..." Danielle intoned coyly. "Do it?"  
Even though Julie saw it coming a mile away, she still blushed at the mention of the subject. "No..."  
"Neither have I." Danielle dropped the coy tone, sounding disappointed that neither of them had any details to dish. "Even though everyone at school thinks I'm a slut."  
"No they don't!"  
"Yes, they do. I'll admit I probably contributed the most to that image. You can't tell me you didn't hear at least one rumor about me and John. Or me and Matthew. Or me and the entire football team."  
Julie sighed. "I heard the one about the football team."  
Danielle smiled, mostly to herself.  
"It doesn't bother you? That people were spreading lies?" Julie asked her.  
"My friends know the truth." Danielle explained. "And everyone else doesn't matter. They can think what they want to think. I just do me!" Danielle threw her pillow at Julie, who barely caught it as it smacked her face.  
"Hey!"  
"We forgot the pillow fight. And good girls always keep their promises!" Danielle jumped for Julie's pillow, which was still laying on Julie's bed.  
"Danielle, you know as well as I that it's the good girls you have to watch out for." Julie stood, guarding herself with the pillow she had in hand, ready for the battle ahead.

Gabrielle sat on her couch, watching the new season of Project Runway while Xiao Mei did light cleaning around the living room. She was still on best behavior, so Gabby wasn't riding her as hard as she had been right after Carlos left.  
"Xiao Mei, come sit down. I want you to learn about fashion."  
"Mrs. Solis, I'm not done with-"  
"Xiao Mei!" Gabby snapped. Sometimes Xiao Mei acted so sweet it made her teeth hurt. She took a moment to calm herself, and patted the seat next to her. "Sit with me."  
"I am cook, not fashion model like you."  
"Xiao Mei, if you wish hard enough, and work even harder, you can acheive anything. And maybe you can learn how to make clothes!" Gabrielle smiled wide, trying to make Xiao Mei excited about the fashion show. The maid continued to look skeptical. She watched the models wearing the high fashion designs like a second skin, and it reminded her of Carlos' only gift to her. During their brief affair he had bought her a dress like that. She'd thrown it out the day after her disturbing dream; it could only hang in her closet, hidden from Gabrielle, anyway, and the sight of it made her feel guilty.  
"I'm going to get a second maid," Gabby told her as the contestants lined up. "You can't be on your feet so much anymore. The dirt and cleaning products could also harm the baby. You can still cook of course. But the cleaning, and the errands...we can get another healthy young girl to do that.  
Xiao Mei nodded, not sure if she was being rewarded for her good behavior or if she was going to be replaced and sent back to China once the baby was born. The phone rang, and before Gabrielle could protest, Xiao Mei jumped up to answer it.  
"Solis residence." she greeted the caller. Her accent was improving.  
This is a call from the Fairview County Correctional Facility. came a recorded female voice. There was a short pause, followed by a gruff masculine voice that Xiao Mei recognized instantly.  
Carlos. was all he said.   
To accept this call, press 1. To block calls from this location, press 2. For more options, press 6. To hear these options again, press the pound sign now.  
Xiao Mei wanted badly to talk to Carlos, but this call was not for her. _It was the nightmare of my life_ said a voice on the television. Xiao Mei wondered how fashion could be considered that scary.  
"Mrs. Solis?"  
"Yes Xiao Mei?"  
"Is...Mr. Solis, for you." Xiao Mei pointed to the telephone, holding it out to Gabrielle. Gabrielle's face changed dramatically after that, and she turned back and pretended to keep watching the show.  
"Your husband?" Xiao Mei reminded her insistently.  
"Yes, I recognize the name." Gabby replied testily.  
"You must-"  
"Put the phone down." Gabrielle ordered. Her icy glare kept Xiao Mei from pushing any further. It said _I'm not accepting the call, and neither are you._ Xiao Mei could easily have gone into another room and accepted the phone call herself, but she knew the happy life of the baby inside of her depended on these stubborn people working out their problems. Xiao Mei put the phone down on the receiver and Gabby changed the channel to the shopping network.  
"Maybe next time, he call back when you are not so busy..." Xiao Mei murmured.  
Gabrielle got up from the couch abruptly. "Would you look at the time. I'm supposed to be at Lynette's in five minutes! You sit down, Xiao Mei. If you see something you like under three hundred dollars, you go ahead and buy it. I'll be back tonight."

"I'm so excited, our first poker game in months!" Susan smiled at her girlfriends. They all smiled back, in varying degrees. Susan could tell a lot from their smiles...  
Lynette's looked laid back and confident. Obviously she and Tom had worked things out. Bree's was giddy but she was trying hard to hide it. Susan would have to ask Bree if she had changed her mind about her 'just friends' arrangement with Orson. Gabrielle's didn't quite reach her eyes, which made sense given her own situation.  
They all sat around Lynette's kitchen table, their unofficial favorite spot to play cards.  
"The boys are so quiet today!" Gabby remarked. Usually three of the four P's were running around like madmen.  
"Oh, the boys aren't here. Tom took them out to the park. He's been on job interviews all week and he missed hanging out with the kids."  
"I'm so glad you and Tom worked things out." Bree told her.  
"You really had us worried there." Susan chimed in.  
Lynette shrugged, not feeling so proud about it. "I really feel like I dodged a bullet with the whole Nora thing. I don't know what I would have done if Tom had turned out to be the father."  
"Well you are the Super Couple of Wisteria Lane." Bree informed her. "You would have found a way through it."  
"And if Mike and I could find our way back to each other, you and Tom are set." Susan turned her sparkling eyes to Bree, thinking it was the perfect time to confirm her suspicions.  
"So, Bree...how is Orson?" Susan asked nonchalantly. She knew Bree's reaction would tell her everything she needed to know.  
Bree was organizing her cards when Susan asked the innocent sounding question. Hearing his name sent a rush of heat through her body, and she blushed instantly. "Um..." she stalled subconsciously as a smile crept on to her face. She had nothing in her hand but she kept moving cards around anyway. Bree looked up to find the rest of the room staring patiently back at her.  
"Oh yay, I knew it!" Susan squealed.  
"Knew what?" asked Lynette, though Bree's red cheeks implied a lot.  
"Orson and I decided to take our relationship to the next level." Bree announced matter-of-factly, as if it wouldn't cause a stir. She seemed embarassed but happy to be outed.  
"Aw!" Susan almost teared up, touched that Bree was so happy.  
"Bree Van de Kamp!" Gabrielle scolded her playfully. "Why are we only hearing about this now? This is headline news for these gatherings!"  
"OK, since Bree will never willingly give us details," Lynette said, putting down her cards, "We'll play twenty questions. Did he get to first base?"  
Bree's smile widened, but she remained silent.  
Lynette raised an eyebrow. "Second base?" she asked, adding an air of disbelief to her joking.  
Bree sighed, still fussing with her cards. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell." she teased, daring them to ask more.  
"Oooo!" Gabrielle fanned herself with her cards. "You know what that means."  
"Ladies, I think Orson Hodge hit it out of the park." Lynette announced, and gave Bree an ultimatum: "Bree you must either confirm or deny, or you have to leave the table."  
Bree inhaled deeply, savoring the memories. "It was..."  
Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle leaned closer, not wanting to miss a syllable.  
"Incredible."  
They all laughed together. If they hadn't heard the words from her very mouth, they wouldn't have believed Bree said it at all.  
"Was it romantic?" Lynette pressed. "Or..ya know...animalistic, ravenous passion?"  
"The first time was romantic. The second time was...the other option."  
Lynette and Susan looked at each other, eyes and mouths open wide.  
"When was this?" Susan demanded.  
"Last night."  
"You did it _twice_ last night?" Gabby asked, regretting the slight edge in her voice. With Carlos in prison, she had to live vicariosly through these things.  
"I can't talk about this!" Bree said, flustered but still giddy.  
"Oh yes you can!" said Gabrielle.  
Susan put her own cards down. "We need the step by step guide of Bree and Orson's first night together."  
"OK, let me guess," Lynette started. "He brought you home from dinner."  
Bree nodded, amused.  
"And he kissed you?"  
Bree shook her head no.  
"You kissed him?!" Susan couldn't believe it. "What has this man done to our Bree?"  
"And then you invited him in." Lynette charged on. "Who made the next move?"  
Bree pleaded with her eyes for them to stop this nonsense. Couldn't they just play poker?  
"We're not going to stop asking 'til we get the goods." said Gabrielle.  
Bree folded her cards and slowly placed them on the table. "Alright." If they wanted to hear it that bad...  
"As you already know, I kissed him. We were chatting in front of my door and I could smell his cologne...I have never experienced a smell like that, it was like pheremones. We went inside, and I left all the lights off. Oh I had no idea what to do, I just stood there waiting like the wallflower at a school dance when the most popular guy at school is approaching. And then he took my face in his hands and kissed me, a really slow, deep kiss that builds and builds until you're just living in it, and you can feel his entire body all at once."  
Bree stared off into space, with the other three girls hanging on every word. It was like a spotlight had turned on and Bree was delivering a Shakespearean soliloque on sex.  
"I almost stopped him, I got so scared. But he makes me feel safe, and I thought I could never feel that way again after all that's happened so I knew I had to take a chance. He was so handsome in the moonlight...I asked him to take me upstairs, so he picked me up and carried me to bed."  
"Oh!" squeaked Susan, putting a hand to her chest. The romance nearly made her heart burst.  
"I know." Bree turned to her. "He didn't even trip on the rug." she said, to which Lynette nodded knowingly. "He told me I was beautiful and laid down next to me. Then he smiled and I knew I was in for it." Bree fell silent, remembering what happened next.  
"And then?" Gabrielle prompted her.  
"And then..." Bree couldn't possibly say it all out loud. "And then he did things to my body that I have not had done to me in a very, very long time."  
Gabrielle fanned herself again, this time for real.  
"Oh my." said Lynette, clearing her throat.  
"Now are you satisfied?" Bree asked, picking her cards back up. The dreamy tone in her voice had gone, replaced with her usual Business & Society attitude.  
"No, but it sounds like you were!" said Gabrielle.  
"Yeah, what about the animalistic, ravenous passion that followed?" Lynette asked, still on the edge of her seat.  
"Please don't make me explain it. Can't you just use your imagination?"  
Gabrielle simply folded her hands in her lap, looking at Bree expectantly. Susan rested her chin in her hand, an enchanted look in her eyes.  
Lynette shrugged. "I worked sixty hours this week, I can barely remember the names of my kids much less what it's like to sleep with a hot guy for the first and second time in one night."  
They all looked quite pathetic, so Bree put aside her shame and took pity on them.  
"Well...after we both..." Bree struggled to find the words.  
"Came?" Lynette helped, never one to be ashamed of these things.  
"Yes. Normally I would get dressed right away, but Orson just kept kissing me. I can still feel his tongue in my mouth, he's just...mm. Anyway, he held me and looked into my eyes and I thought, What a dreadful mess I must be, after being ravished like that. And then he told me how much it turned him on to see my hair so out of place and my lipstick all kissed off. I could tell, physically, that he was ready to go again."  
"Oh,"  
"My,"  
"God."   
Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle stared with their mouths agape.  
"And I don't know what came over me, but he sat up and I got on top of him and it was like Adam and Eve discovering they had interlocking parts. It had never been so _hot_ before."  
"This is the best poker game ever." Gabby announced.  
"I need a tissue." said Susan, who'd cried a little.  
"I need a cigarette!" Lynette declared.  
"I'm seeing him again tonight." Bree smiled smugly.  
"So we can expect another romance novel tomorrow afternoon?" Susan asked.  
"Only if I win this card game."  
"I fold!" said three voices as they pushed their cards to the center of the table.  
"We are so easy." Lynette lamented, as Bree shook her head and collected her winnings. 


	11. Chapter 11 Expressions

Chapter 11 - Expressions

Mike smiled as he watched Susan pour him a bowl of cereal. He had stopped insisting that she not wait on him a while ago, as she would listen to none of it. She even poured the milk and placed a spoon next to the bowl before returning to the kitchen counter to get herself something to eat. When she turned to take a place at the table she saw an expression on Mike's face that suggested he was in pain and trying to hide it.  
"Mike? What's wrong?"  
"My wrist again." When he had gone to pick up his eating utensil his forearm had exploded in pain yet again. "Doc said I'll probably have pain the rest of my life."  
Susan wanted to say something so badly, she literally had to bite her tongue. Although Mike let her serve him, he'd asked her not to talk about the hit and run. He knew better than to tell Susan not to look into things, especially big important things like people trying to kill Mike, but she had foolishly agreed not to say anything.  
So Susan stayed quiet. But the more she didn't ask about that night, the more the tension seemed to grow. She knew the mystery of Who Hit Mike would be hanging over their heads until it was solved. Mike knew it too, but it was something neither of them wanted to admit. They were engaged and they wanted to enjoy every minute of the rest of their lives together. Knowing they were in it for the long haul helped with the denial.  
"Here, I'll get that." Susan offered to take Mike's dish to the sink, kissing the top of his head as she went by. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her on to his lap.  
"Ah!" Susan yelped, barely saving the dishes from falling on the floor. Mike kissed her, an unneccessary reminder that no matter what, she was stuck with him for good this time.  
"I love you too." Susan told him when he finally released her.

Edie posed in front of what would now be the house formerly known as the Applewhite residence. She'd spoken on the phone with a man so she had put on her shortest skirt and tightest top. He was coming to the house in about five minutes; Edie had arrived early to rehearse her pitch, preparing for every possible question, including and especially "Are you free tonight?"  
She was hoping he'd be relatively young and attractive. A Mike Delfino would be the best case scenario, though a single, childless version of Tom Scavo would certainly suffice. She'd missed the latest poker game to show the house to another potential buyer. Unfortunately for Edie, that person had turned out to be more of a Karen McClusky, so Edie made sure to mention the basement dungeon more than once.  
An unfamiliar car came into sight and Edie adjusted her chest one last time...

"Hello, Erin."  
The reactions that showed on her face would have been imperceptible to a stranger, but over the years Orson learned to read them. His greeting got no response at all, which meant Erin was in a mood.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as often. I can see that you've noticed." Orson took a seat next to her by the window where the nurse always brought her for their visits. "I've met somone." He explained. "It's getting pretty serious."  
Erin's eyebrows furrowed just a little. For a moment Orson thought she might be jealous, but he remembered what put her in the hospital in the first place. She didn't want his attention, not romantically anyway.  
Orson looked out the window, onto the courtyard below. He looked past the nurses in blue and white scrubs and wished he was on a picnic with Bree instead of sitting here trying to explain this new woman in his life to someone who refused to speak. Erin had no one else, and Orson at the very least owed her an explanation as to why he was changing the plan.  
"I did something very...impulsive." Orson said, laughing bitterly at his own sugar coating. "No, it was stupid. When I put my foot on the gas pedal and hit Mike Delfino, I wasn't thinking clearly. I saw red and thought it was the right thing, the only thing, to do. But I could have been caught. If he'd died and I'd gone to jail I'd never be able to visit you again." He watched Erin's face as her anger turned to despair. Leaning over, he took one of her hands in his. "I don't want that to happen. I want to be here for you. I want to be around when you decide to start talking again."  
Orson slowly placed her hand back in her lap and patted it in a friendly way. "But...I also want to be with Bree Van de Kamp. That's the other reason I can't go through with killing the man who-"  
"Mr. Hodge?"  
Orson looked up to see a nurse approaching them from her desk at the far end of the hall.  
"Visiting hours are almost over." she informed him politely.  
"Thank you." Orson waited for the nurse to return to her post, and turned back to Erin. "It's not worth putting everything at risk. I'll find some other way to make him pay. I promise."  
Erin leaned back in her chair, her expression going blank again as she stared out the window.  
"I knew you'd understand." Orson stood, waiting for a response, just in case, as he always did. _When will I see you again?_ his conscious asked on Erin's behalf. For the first time in a long while, Orson wasn't sure how to answer it.

Bree heard Danielle before she saw her, as her daughter came barreling down the stairs to the living room.  
"Mom? Can I borrow the car?"  
"Sure, sweetie. Where are you going?"  
"Shopping with Julie. Fairview mall."  
"Oh, that sounds splendid!" Bree rested the magazine she'd been reading in her lap. "Susan and I were just talking about you two rekindling your friendship. The four of us should do something together."  
"Yeah, Julie mentioned that when I slept over. Sounds great!"  
Bree could tell she was in a rush to get out the door. "Well, you girls enjoy yourselves. If I'm not back when you get home-"  
"I won't wait up!" Danielle interrupted her, giving Bree a quick kiss goodbye on her cheek before she went for the door.  
"I was going to say I'll leave some dinner on the stove!" Bree called after her, but Danielle was already gone. Bree smiled, trying to remember that teenage sense of urgency in all matters. And then she realized that Danielle had kissed her. She hadn't done that in years.  
Bree went back to her magazine, an expensive one filled with home decoration tips. She saw the words but hadn't ingested any information in the last half hour, too distracted by thoughts of Orson and all they hadn't planned to do that night. Somehow they always ended up staying at home...in bed.  
The phone rang; it was Gabrielle, wondering if Bree wanted to come over for coffee and a chat. Now why hadn't Bree thought of that? Before she left, Bree wrote a quick note to Danielle, always worrying as only mothers did about her daughter being out and about town. At least she was out with Julie Mayer. She was such a good influence on Danielle.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Danielle."  
"And the alibi." Danielle reminded her friend. "Sneaking off to see Zach, how un-Julie of you. Are you still not allowed to see him or something?"  
"I don't know...and it's not worth asking my mom right now. She and Mike act happy, but I know they're worried out of their minds about what happened to him. Mike, I mean. I don't need them worrying about me."  
"Would they have a real reason to be worried?" Danielle knew parents could stress needlessly about the company their children kept, but in Zach's case it had always seemed to be justified.  
"No, Zach has been really cool lately. He seems happier. More confident."  
"Well if this new house is as amazing as you described it, I wouldn't be surprised. They say money can't buy happiness, but it sure makes you powerful. Did I tell you how much my dad left me for college tuition?"  
"No. Oo, slow down the driveway is up here."  
Danielle turned onto the property, and quickly forgot about bank accounts. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.  
"I told you." Julie flashed a grin. "Oh, I told Zach you were coming with me..."  
"He has an indoor pool, right?"  
"Why...did you bring your bathing suit?"  
"Well I pretty much assumed Zach still hates me. I was kind of a bitch to him. Don't worry about it, I'll swim, and you guys can hang out and do whatever it is a non-couple does in a mansion, all alone, with no supervision."  
"It's fine, you can hang out with us!"  
Danielle sighed. She'd tried to put it nicely...  
"Julie...I kind of don't want to." Danielle smiled and shrugged, handing the keys to the man in uniform who appeared next the car as she pulled up. Julie had to remind herself that although Danielle had mellowed, some parts of her would never change. And that's why she loved her.

"You haven't been to visit him at all?" Bree looked at Gabrielle with a mix of concern and understanding as her petite friend was setting out plates for the biscotti Bree brought over.  
"Would _you_ visit him, Bree? I caught him in the _garage_. The garage, of all places! They couldn't even leave the property to screw each other?" Gabrielle was at the point where the affair itself wasn't what made her upset anymore. She'd had too much time to stew on the details.  
"I have to admit that is an odd place to choose. But you said you were getting along better with Xiao Mei lately?" Bree tactfully tried to shift the subject to something positive.  
"Yes...sort of." Gabrielle sat with Bree at the kitchen counter. "One day she suddenly went back to being the old Xiao Mei: sweet, respectful...subservient."  
"Hm. Maybe it's the hormones."  
Gabrielle appreciated Bree's sunny outlook on the situation, even if she didn't believe any of her suggestions. How a woman with Bree's recent past could still have faith in humanity escaped Gabrielle completely. Gabrielle thought about that as she dipped the biscotti in her strong coffee, but she looked closer at the older woman's face and she could tell there was something she wasn't saying.  
"Go on, say it."  
"I know it feels satisfying to think that ignoring him will cause him the same pain he caused you," Bree said, the words spilling earnestly. "But Gabby, I know from experience that it will only end up hurting both of you. Rex and I did a lot of things to push each other away. We lost so much time trying to hurt each other. I can't tell you to reconcile with Carlos, but I have to tell you it is worth it to try. You never know when it's going to be too late."  
Gabrielle folded her arms and rested her forehead on them. Reconcile with Carlos? She could barely think about him without wanting to smash their wedding picture. She felt Bree's hand on her arm.  
"You just have to clean the slate. Tell each other that you're even."  
"I don't know, Bree." Gabrielle lifted her head. "I don't know how."  
"Do you still love him, Gabby?"  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be having such a problem letting this go."  
"Can you still imagine yourself being with him for the rest of your life?"  
"We're having a baby together. When we planned it, that's what I was imagining, but now..."  
Bree smiled sadly. "It can't just be for the baby. A happy family needs two happy parents." Gabrielle had a chance to repair and keep things that had been broken and lost in Bree's life, is what she was trying to say. Things that she'd trade her future for if she could get them back from the past. But the future could only be used to improve on the present. "Visit him, Gabby. Give him a chance to say he's sorry."  
"He won't. He'll blame it all on me, I can already hear it."  
"Give him a chance to prove you wrong. The bigger regret will come from not doing it sooner." Bree matched Gabrielle's smile. "Now, I am truly sorry to do this, but I have to go."  
"See? I want that glow."  
Bree looked at Gabrielle quizzically. "What glow?"  
"The one you get every time you're off to see Orson. That new relationship glow."  
"I think you can get it back, Gabby. Once you see your baby's eyes open for the first time, you'll be in a whole new world."

Bree stopped to get her mail on the way back to her house, but the box was empty. She noticed someone on her front step and her lips parted in a smile. Orson waved with one hand, and held up the other which was full of envelopes.  
"I got your mail," he told her when she came close enough. "I didn't peek, I promise."  
Bree didn't go for the envelopes right away. Instead she put her arms around his neck, pulled him close and told him how much she'd missed him. "I missed you."   
They'd only been apart for a day but Orson felt the same. "Me too." he said. Boy, she smelled good. Like flowers and gourmet cooking. "So what are we doing tonight?"  
"Why don't we go inside and see what we can come up with?" Bree said, as suggestive as she could get in broad daylight. She led the way inside, looking at each envelope to sort out the junk from the bills.  
"I know we've been staying in a lot," Orson said as he followed, taking off his suit jacket and draping it on the couch. "And I can't complain - come to think of it, you haven't complained either - but I thought maybe we could go to the theater tonight. I get comp tickets by being a donor to the theater company..." Orson trailed off, as he noticed Bree had frozen in place when she came upon a certain piece of mail. "Bree, what is it? You OK?"  
"It's a postcard. From Andrew." Bree read the message to herself, distractedly handing it to Orson when she was done. He looked at the picture on the front, wondering if Bree had even seen it. _GREETINGS From The Gutter_, it said. It was made up to look like a spectacular showcase of whatever state the sender had been traveling through, except instead of open country and livestock it featured pictures of the homeless life in each letter. The message on the back was even more spectacular:

"Momma,

I know we'll never forgive each other for the things we've done. I just wanted Danielle to know I'm alright.

- Andrew"

Orson tossed the card aside. For such a light object it made a very heavy impact.  
"Bree..." Orson saw her sit down stiffly on the couch. He wasn't sure what to say to make it right, or if there was anything at all he could do.  
"I don't think I'll be very good company tonight." she said calmly. She was in full trying-not-to-fall-apart mode.  
"We don't have to do anything, I'm fine just sitting here with-"  
"Orson, I'm sorry. I just want to be alone."  
"...There's nothing I can do to change your mind?"  
Bree turned to face him, true sorrow in her eyes for sending him away like this. "I'm sorry."  
Orson leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Don't be." Looking into her eyes he still saw everything he wanted and was willing to wait for. "I'm just a phone call away. Any time of the night, for whatever reason."  
"Thank you." Bree whispered, before receiving a warm kiss goodbye on the lips. Orson picked up his jacket and realized he had the strong urge to tell Bree he loved her. He knew it wasn't the right time to say it, so he kept it inside, promising to put a smile on her face the next time he saw her.

On his way to the door, Orson glanced at the postcard one last time. If Bree had been watching she would have seen a dark expression cross his face. It was not directed at Bree, or even at Andrew, but at the situation Bree was in and the fact that he couldn't fix it. Orson's angry face was actually quite distinctive. It was an expression that would soon betray him to a man who didn't yet remember he had seen it. 


	12. Chapter 12 Meetings

Chapter 12 - Meetings, Meetings And More Meetings

Lynette was nervous, riding up the elevator to work. She hid it well; throughout her life she'd worked hard to stifle her insecurities, and if she couldn't hide them she made damn sure everyone knew how she was going to deal with them. As in the case of Annabel...  
This was not going to be just another day in the office for Lynette. After many discussions at home, deep and serious discussions about the future of their careers, Tom and Lynette had decided on a radical course of action. It was time for Ed to be let in on some important info.  
_knock knock_  
Ed looked up, but barely. "Lynette. You're late."  
Ever since he'd revealed Tom's accounting discrepancies to Lynette, Ed felt quite guilty for putting himself in the middle of another family's problem. He was dealing with this by pretending Lynette had done something wrong.  
"No, I'm not." Lynette contested. "Your clock is fifteen minutes fast. So you won't miss appointments."  
"Right." There was a testiness to all of their interactions since Tom had been fired. It made it easier for Lynette to break the news.  
"Ed, I'm giving you my two weeks notice."  
That made him look up. Ed finished his charade of having more important things to do and turned to give her his full attention. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying.  
"Are you sure you can quit now? With Tom out of a job-"  
"I don't think you should be worrying about Tom's employment."  
"Listen, he was abusing his expense account, and-"  
"I'm not here to argue with you Ed. You had every right to fire Tom."  
"Oh." Ed wasn't sure how to continue. Lynette was one tough cookie, tougher than his own wife for sure. Ed knew and appreciated this when Lynette was working for him, but he could sense a shift of power in his near future. "Spit it out Lynette, what's the rest of the story?"  
"I'm leaving the agency...and I'm taking some clients with me."  
Ed grew colder the more she revealed. "Who are you going to work for? My clients are loyal, they stuck with me through all of the big changes."  
"I'm not going to work for anyone, I'm starting my own business."  
Ed laughed, a quick forced chuckle to hide his shock. "You can't do it by yourself, you know. You're going to need someone else to..." Ed trailed off, the wheels starting to turn.  
_Yes,_ Lynette wanted to say, _You of all people should know that one person can't run a company by themselves._ But she bit her tongue, letting him figure it out for himself.  
"Oh. Tom." Ed suddenly realized that he needed Lynette a lot more than she needed him, and he began to panic.  
"Yup, me and Tom." said Lynette. "I've already spoken to all of my accounts, I'm going to meet with Barry and Lisa today about handing off the ones that actually want to stay with you."  
"Hey, let's talk this over." Ed sat up in his chair, finally admitting through body language how involved he was in the conversation. "If Tom wants to come in for a new position, I'm sure we can work things out."  
It was Lynette's turn to force a laugh. "It's too late, Ed! I don't think either of us could work here anymore, even if we wanted to. I'll get my resignation to you later." she finished, leaving the office before Ed could speak again. Lynette walked far enough away from Ed's glass walled office so he couldn't see her dramatic exhale. It felt like she'd been holding her breath the entire time. She'd been nervous, but more than that she felt she'd done the right thing. Ed was going to feel the loss. Good thing she was taking some of the work load with her.

Bree walked out of her kitchen, knowing who she would find on her living room couch. She could see his profile from her position in the doorway. Even with her limited view she could see his eyes smoldering, in deep contemplation over things Bree could only guess at.  
"Hi." she said simply, interrupting his thoughts. Orson looked up, giving Bree the kind of reaction that made a girl's heart flutter. All of his seriousness dissolved into pure delight at the sight of her, and he stood up chivalrously.  
"Hi, Danielle let me in." he explained. "God, you're gorgeous."   
Bree smiled, tugging at the hem of her blue sweater, and remembering how little makeup she put on that morning. Orson had seen her completely naked, and still his intense eyes on her almost made her blush. She walked over to the couch, and they sat down next to each other.  
"I'm sorry about the other night." Bree began.  
"You don't have to be. I know you needed alone time."  
"I was just so taken aback by the contact. I guess I should be happy he's alive and well but it made me feel so sad again..." Bree played with one of the buttons on Orson's shirt distractedly. He just watched, and listened, happy she was opening up to him.  
"I think that will always be the biggest, most awful mistake I have made in my life. I created him and then...abandoned him. I know I wouldn't have survived with him here, but when I actually let myself think about what I did...I don't know if I can survive that either." Bree stopped and smiled, sick of hearing herself talk about it. Orson was playing with her hair. "I guess I'm just trying to explain why I sent you home the other night. Trying to take it one day at a time and all that."  
"That's all you can do." said Orson.  
"You do make it easier." said Bree, feeling him getting closer.  
"I'm happy to hear that..."

Danielle still wasn't used to seeing Bree with a man other than Rex. Even though they were colder near the end, it was what she'd grown up with, so she still got that little feeling of surprise when she walked in on Orson kissing her mother. From the top of the stairs she could see them, and she almost turned back so as not to interrupt. But Julie had called, saying she and Susan were on their way over, so they were going to have to stop making out sooner or later.  
"Ahem." Danielle cleared her throat, taking the stairs a little heavier than normal. Bree broke the kiss, and Orson laughed quietly.  
"Julie and Susan are on the way." Danielle informed them politely, with a tiny smirk of her own. She kept walking, past them and into the kitchen so they could say goodbye in private.  
"We're all going to a spa." Bree explained, her hand still on Orson's collar.  
"I didn't realize you were leaving right away," Orson began.  
"I'm glad you came." Bree told him before he had a chance to do something silly like apologize for his visit. "I needed to clear things up. In case you were...confused."  
"Well then, you're welcome." Orson teased her.  
Bree stood up. "You are too good to be true, Dr. Hodge."  
"Then you better make sure neither one of us wakes up." Orson replied, following Bree to the door. "I, uh..." There they were again, those three little words on the tip of his tongue. Bree was waiting for him to finish, but he couldn't say it, not yet. It was the one thing he knew for sure, but he still didn't know if she was ready for it. "I'll see you tonight?" he said instead.  
"Of course. I'll tell you all about our manicures in detail."  
"I can't wait." Orson laughed.

"Hey there, you two!" Susan walked up the path to Bree's door. She hadn't seen them together before then, and seeing them in the doorway, she decided instantly that they made quite an attractive pair. "I hope you're taking good care of my friend, Orson. It will be my fault if things don't work out, you know."  
"There is no fault to be had in this," Orson gushed. "Only credit." Orson took Bree in his arms and gave her a big, public kiss goodbye. It reminded Susan of his shocking verbal stunt the very first time she met him at the movies. Something about sticking his tongue down her throat...  
"Mph!" Bree seemed to remember belatedly that Susan and her teenage daughter were standing there waiting for her. "Well!" she said, pushing Orson off of her as lovingly as possible. "I guess we should be going."  
A little light bulb went on over Susan's head. "Hey, now that you two are an item we should do that double date, Bree!"  
Bree smiled politely as a reflex. "Um..."  
"That sounds great." said Orson. "You ladies talk it over and I'll be there." With that he was off, leaving the ladies to be on their way as well.  
"Oooo, this is gonna be so fuuun!" Susan danced to her car, calling to Julie and Danielle who had gone into Bree's house for some reason. They came out, calling dibs on the front seats.  
Bree wasn't sure why she'd hesitated to agree to Susan's double date, but she'd gotten an odd feeling in her stomach when she thought about Orson and Mike being in a social situation together. She had no idea why it bothered her so she pushed those thoughts aside. She was going to need her entire mental capacity to survive a car trip with Danielle in the driver's seat.


	13. Chapter 13 Indecent Proposals

Chapter 13 - Indecent Proposals

Susan and Mike were on the road in Mike's truck, on their way to one of the area's finest dining establishments, Chez Zee, a casual but upscale restaurant in downtown Fairview.  
"So, what do you think of Orson?" Susan asked. She was looking forward to going out as couples, and to actually having a social life while she was in an adult relationship. Knowing this, Mike took a moment to think about it, choosing his words carefully so he could be honest without ruining the entire night.  
"Well...we don't have to be best friends, right?"  
Susan looked at Mike, a little put off. "What does that mean?"  
"Let's just say I came tonight because you wanted me to."  
Susan laughed, even though nothing was funny. "Ouch." she said. "If I'd known you hated him that much..." she was speaking playfully but it was slowly sinking in that Mike might not have fun tonight.  
"No, it's not like that." Mike back-pedaled. "I hardly know the guy, maybe he'll prove me wrong tonight."  
"I'm sorry he made such a bad impression on you."  
Mike had seen Orson once, as a dentist. The only other times they'd seen each other were at Susan's house and at the movies...  
"Mike, I think maybe you're just feeling some residual jealosy from when you thought I was dating him."  
Mike tried to laugh it off. He had the girl; he was _not_ jealous.  
"You don't think so? Just a little bit?" Susan prodded. "If I were you I'd hate his guts too! But I promise, he's a really nice guy."  
Mike remained quiet, but something in his face bothered Susan.  
"What? He's a cool guy! And he's made Bree so happy."  
"Susan..."  
"What??"  
"You and Bree...you two aren't the best judges of character."  
It stung Susan to hear it. In her heart she knew it was true, but that was no reason for Mike to mention it on a date night.  
"Wow." She said simply, feeling the air between them get a little chillier.  
"Susan," Mike started.  
"No, I get it, you don't want to be here tonight."  
"I don't want to fight with you."  
"Then why are you being such an asshole about this?"  
"I don't know! I'm sorry." Mike pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned off the car. "I'm sorry." he said again. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed I guess."  
Susan chilled out, forcing herself not to get needlessly worked up over it. "You feeling alright?" She knew his aches and pains had not been completely eradicated.  
"I'm fine. You're right, I'm just being an asshole for no reason."  
"Just give it a chance, before you write it off as a lost cause. We can still have fun tonight."  
Mike leaned over and gave Susan a quick kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Mike. Oh god we're late. I bet Bree was here right on time."

"I'll just have water." Bree told the waiter. She and Orson had arrived at Chez Zee at seven o'clock on the dot, and decided to wait for the rest of their party to arrive to order anything important.  
Orson was perusing the wine list, more from force of habit than for actually wanting any. "You know what? I'll have water as well."  
Bree smiled. "You don't have to..."  
"It's fine." Orson waved it off, smiling back. "I don't need it."  
"Yes sir." The waiter seemed to be the only one that wasn't thrilled about their mutual decision. All he saw was his tip slowly dwindling down.  
"Have you ever met Mike?" asked Bree.  
"I worked on his teeth, once."  
"Oh that's right, I forgot."  
The bus boy came over with their waters, careful not to spill a drop. Orson took a sip, trying to find a way to ask Bree about Mike Delfino without raising any suspicion.  
"How long have they been together?" he asked.  
"Susan and Mike?" Bree smiled wryly. "It's hard to give an exact number. They have a long, interesting story. I'll tell it to you sometime when we're alone."  
"I see..." Orson said suggestively, to lighten things up.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Curiosity. You know the story of how Susan and I met, don't you?"

Susan and Bree caught sight of each other right away.  
"Aren't we looking fabulous tonight!" Susan complimented Bree on her choice of evening wear. "Sorry we're late. I just can't seem to get out of the house sometimes."  
"I have that same problem." said Orson. His innuendo might have gone unnoticed if Bree hadn't stifled a giggle.  
Mike cringed internally. What was it about that man that bothered him so much?

Once their meals had arrived, the boys let Susan and Bree dominate the conversation. Mike tried to look interested, and tried not to feel Orson's eyes shooting daggers at him. Or was it really all in Mike's head? Prison had taught Mike a bit about reading people, but maybe it was paranoia.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." Bree announced, standing.  
"I'll go with you." said Susan, following Bree to the other side of the restaurant.  
Orson chuckled. "They really always go in pairs, don't they?"  
Mike exhaled loudly, leaning back in his chair. Orson noticed how little Mike was trying to hide his displeasure over being there, and he had to admit he enjoyed it. It was time to rattle the cage...  
"You don't like me, do you Mike?"  
At this, Mike stopped avoiding eye contact and stared straight at Orson.  
"Is it because of how we met?" Orson continued. "Does your tooth still hurt? Or do you have some secret thing for Bree that no one knows about?"  
_Wow, I was right. This guy's an asshole._ Mike thought. "The woman I have a thing for is Susan. But I do worry about Bree being with a guy like you."  
"Is that right?" Orson couldn't believe he was hearing this from an ex con.  
Mike could see Orson was smiling about something. It made Mike want to reach across the table and shove Orson's face into his dinner. "Yeah, that's right. She didn't have very good luck with the last few men in her life."  
"Your concern is touching, really. But where was all this protectiveness when her husband was being murdered? I mean, you could barely keep Susan safe from your gun weilding son. Tell me, what does a man do to get framed for his neighbor's murder?" Orson knew he was stepping way over the line, but his unfortunate spontenaity when it came to Mike Delfino was taking over.  
"Watch your mouth." Mike warned him, too worked up over the smirk on Orson's face to think about how he knew all of this stuff.  
"What if I don't, Mike? What would you do?"  
Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw Susan and Bree emerging from the restroom.  
Orson leaned back in his chair. "Maybe I should be worried about Susan being with a guy like you." he said. "Glass houses, Mike. I wouldn't throw stones."  
Orson's face transformed as the women arrived back at the table.  
"Susan tells me you're thinking of moving away from Wisteria Lane??" Bree exclaimed as she sat down.  
"Uh..." Mike was still trying to recover from Orson's verbal assault. "We were discussing it, yeah. But I thought we agreed not to mention it until we decided." He looked at Susan, who looked back apologetically but shrugged it off.  
"You know me, can't keep my mouth shut about anything! I'm just excited about our plans."  
Mike smiled weakly, but he wasn't as good as Orson when it came to hiding their animosity. He excused himself from the table, heading for the restrooms.  
Susan paused the conversation briefly. "Did Mike say anything while we were gone?" she asked Orson.  
"No, nothing important. Maybe the food didn't agree with his stomach."  
Susan looked worriedly toward the men's room, knowing they'd been on thin ice coming in. "Well...anyway, so we were thinking maybe the northwest? Washington, Oregon..."  
"Oh, that's so far!" Bree lamented.

In the bathroom, Mike leaned resting his hands on the sink, wondering what the hell had just happened. Who had Orson mentioned...Zach, George, Martha Huber..._Think, Mike...where have you seen him before?_  
Maybe Bree had told him all of this. Mike had once done research on Wisteria Lane. Perhaps that was why he didn't trust anyone - the liar's curse. Even if Bree hadn't been the one to tell, things like that weren't that hard to find out if you had connections. And Orson, a wealthy dentist who once worked in a prison, definitely had connections.  
Pain shot through Mike's wrist, and he straightened. He'd have to figure it out later. It was time to go back to dinner.

"So...that's our pitch." said Tom. "You in?"  
Tom and Lynette were standing next to each other in their living room, facing a prospective client. Lawrence Keller was the vice president of his own small company, a company that had recently lost their in-house public relations officer. Keller had gotten a tip from a trusted racquetball buddy that Lynette Scavo was the best ad exec in town, and he'd wasted no time in contacting Ed. As soon as he found out she'd left to start her own business, he'd thrown out Ed's number and contacted the Scavo's. Since they hadn't yet secured the lease on their new office, they'd offered to bring him into their home to show him what they had in store for him. It was actually quite refreshing, getting a home cooked meal at a lunch meeting.  
It would be a win-win situation for the both of them. A small company just starting out would mean lots of personal attention to his advertising needs, and they would have one more client to put in their portfolio. Keller liked how straightforward they were. It should have been a done deal, but Lawrence Keller wasn't a normal client. He was wealthy, and with all the money and power he'd gotten accustomed to getting more than what was offered to him.  
"The pitch was great." he started. "I loved it. The way you guys finish each other's sentences really endeared me to the product."  
Lynette looked at Tom, and they gave each other a mental high five.  
"Then all we need is a pen for that signature!" Tom said, letting Lynette lead the way to the chairs across from Keller. They sat, finding the strategically placed contracts with ease.  
"Yes, I'd love to sign...but I think I need to meet with you again."  
"Oh?" said Lynette, feeling a pang of disappointment. She thought their presentation had been flawless.  
"Well, we're flexible," said Tom. "When's good for you?"  
"Oh I don't want to meet with both of you. Just Lynette."  
"...Oh?" Lynette felt a different pang. This pang was more of a warning bell, though.  
"Any particular reason?" Tom asked, the formerly friendly smile still plastered on his face.  
"Yes. I want to discuss our deal with her on my yacht. Tomorrow night. Over dinner."  
"...Oh?" Each time she said it, Lynette's voice raised an octave. Keller just kept sitting there, completely at ease, as if he did this sort of thing all the time.   
Tom chuckled, though he was thoroughly _un_amused. "You want to sleep with my wife don't you?"  
"That was the idea, yes." Keller said.  
"Well!" said Lynette, standing up. "I am just going to clear these dishes right outta here!" She gathered their lunch plates unceremoniously and escaped to the kitchen, leaving Tom to keep staring and smiling at their audacious guest.  
"I know what you're thinking, Tom."  
"No, no you really don't..." Tom shook his head, the smile almost cracking his face.  
"Your reaction is natural. I see it all the time. But you guys need my business, and I'm sure by tomorrow night you will have reached a level headed conclusion."  
Keller stood up, followed by Tom. Lynette turned around in time to see the wind up, but the crack of Tom's fist on Keller's jaw still made her cry out in surprise. Keller fell back on to the couch, clutching his face with both hands. "Aagh," he groaned, writhing in pain. Tom shook his hand out, his knuckles already red from the impact.  
"What was that for?!" Keller asked, sounding like a little boy who'd just been pushed into a mud puddle. Tom looked at Lynette in disbelief. All she could do, aside from standing there frozen with her mouth hanging open, was shrug.  
"Get out of my house." Tom ordered him.  
"You could have just said no!" Keller whimpered, gathering his belongings. "Auuugh, am I bleeding?"  
"No, you're not." said Tom, even more disgusted by Keller's wimpy behavior than he was by his smarmy confidence just moments before.  
Lynette felt awful in spite of herself. "Do you want some ice?" she asked, wincing every time Keller let out another not-so-hushed admission of pain.  
"No! You've done enough!" Keller stormed towards the front door, a hand still covering one side of his face. He stopped abruptly at the entrance to the living room and turned around, saying calmly: "I'd still like to work with you. Perhaps we can set up a meeting once you get an office." With that, he was gone.

"Did that really just happen?" Tom asked Lynette a few minutes later, at the kitchen table as she helped him put ice on his hand.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you just punched a client in our living room after he offered me a romantic boat trip."  
"And he still wants to work with us?"  
"Yes honey, he still wants to work with us."  
"Huh...ow-ow-ow, careful!"  
"Sorryyy..." Lynette tried to be more gentle. "It's not broken, is it?"  
"God, I hope not. Though it would certainly be worth it."  
Lynette raised an eyebrow. "Defending my honor?"  
"Hell yes! The last time I did that, Ed was accusing me of having an affair. I can't control myself when someone questions our marriage."  
Lynette looked to the side, furrowing her eyebrows and thinking. She questioned their marriage all the time, but she was the one who always punched or shoved Tom.  
Tom sighed, and Lynette shook the thoughts from her head, turning her attention back to him. "I hope you appreciated that." he said.  
Lynette smirked. "It was quite a display of manly possessiveness."  
"Really?" asked Tom, flashing a boyish grin.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Did it...turn you on?" Tom wiggled his eyebrows. If it had been anyone else Lynette would have been repulsed, but Tom had a way of doing things.  
"You know..." said Lynette, getting up from the table and making her way toward the stairs. "Karen won't be bringing the kids back until one. We could go upstairs..."  
Tom growled, and Lynette giggled as he rushed her. He went to sweep Lynette off her feet in another manly display of possessiveness, but he didn't get her a foot off the ground before surrendering to the pain in his hand.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow..."  
"Oh honey, I'll walk! I'll walk."

Gabrielle sat in the visitor waiting room at the Fairview Correctional Facility, purse clutched tightly in her lap, wondering if Carlos had been placed in the cell furthest from this room. It was taking forever for him to show up, and it occurred to her that Carlos might refuse to see her out of spite for the way she'd been ignoring him. When the door on the other side of the partitioned glass wall opened, and a guard came out with Carlos on his arm, Gabrielle felt a tiny smile sneak past her defensive wall. Dammit, she'd missed him. He looked good, considering his current housing. And he was smiling too.  
"Gabrielle." he said simply, though she couldn't hear him yet.  
They picked up their telephones, not sure who should start first.  
"I missed you." said Carlos.  
"Good." Gabrielle said, stubborn as ever but keeping it light hearted. "That was the point."  
She's here, thought Carlos. That's all that matters. "How is the baby doing?"  
"She's good. Xiao Mei is taking good care of her."  
"She? We're having a girl?"  
"Yes. We confirmed the sex at the last doctor's appointment."  
"I thought you liked surprises."  
"Cars and diamonds, yes. Biological surprises, not so much." Gabrielle smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you're going to miss the birth."  
"Well, I have some good news. I'm going to be out sooner than we anticipated. I'm going to pay Judge Pillar..." Carlos snuck a glance at the guard, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "A visit! I'm going to pay him a visit." He looked back at Gabrielle. "You know what I mean."  
"Yes, I do." Gabby said in a warning tone.  
There was a silent moment between them, and Carlos' expression softened.  
"Gabby...I want us to renew our wedding vows."  
Gabrielle laughed out loud. It only took her a second to realize he was completely serious, but she still found it ridiculous. "Carlos," she began in a chiding tone.  
"I'm serious. We need a fresh start, and a reminder about fidelity wouldn't hurt."  
"Do you really think it's necessary?"  
"It's not about being necessary, it's about wanting to do it."  
Gabrielle thought about it. She could have a party...buy a dress...hmm. "If you really want to..."  
"I do."  
"Then let's do it." Gabrielle smiled. She wasn't as sentimental as Carlos when it came to these things, but the more she thought of it the more she liked the idea of renewing their vows. It would be a formal promise to do better this time around. She would just have to keep believing it wasn't a dream until things came crashing down again. If, she reminded herself, _if_ things came crashing down again. 


End file.
